


Nur ein süßer alter Song

by GreenBanshee



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBanshee/pseuds/GreenBanshee
Summary: Ich beschränke mich in der Beschreibung zunächst einmal auf Warnungen, da diese Geschichte noch in Arbeit ist und ich zwar das Ende kenne, aber noch nicht genau weiß wie der Weg dorthin aussieht. Also ihr dürft euch freuen auf Sex & Gewalt, Pathos & Kitsch und eventuell auch ein wenig Pseudotiefgang. Spoiler sind natürlich auch möglich. Im Groben halte ich mich aber wenig an die tatsächliche Hauptstory und drehe und wende an Charakteren und Begleitern und möglicherweise erwähnten Quests herum, wie es mir gerade passt. Im Grunde ist die Story eine Art Road Trip. Nur ohne Cabrio. Beginnend im Fallout-4-Universum, also in Boston, etwa 1 Jahr nach dem Erwachen des Sole Surviors Nate, der in meiner Geschichte jedoch nicht der einzig Überlebende ist. Pairing: OC/OC. Für die Dirtyminds unter euch: junges Mädchen/Supermutant. Für die hoffnungslosen Romantiker: Beauty/Beast, wobei ich schlecht sagen kann wer von beiden eigentlich das Biest ist.





	1. Im Käfig

Nachdem Preston ihr einen Colt mit .357er Magnum Kugeln und eine kleine 10 mm Pistole mit Schalldämpfer überlassen hatte, weil sie sich mit der Bedienung der Lasermuskete extrem schwertat, hatte sie das erste Mal ernsthaft das Gefühl gehabt, dass es irgendwie doch bald sehr böse mit ihr enden wird. Der General der Minutemen hatte ihr jedoch mit Hilfe seiner Engelsgeduld beibringen können, wie man den Colt und die Pistole pflegt und verwendet. Nach einigen Wochen, die sie in Sanctuary verbracht hatte – geschlafen hatte Sie in dem zweckmäßig zur Werkstatt umfunktionierten Haus gegenüber von ihrem ehemaligen Elternhaus. – fühlten sich die beiden Waffen sehr gut in ihren Händen an und zum ersten Mal war sie bereit gewesen sich mit der neuen Realität anzufreunden. Dieses zarte Pflänzchen der Freundschaft war in den letzten 89 Tagen langsam verreckt unter Schweiß, Tränen und Todesangst.

Die Combat Zone war eine Art Fight Club für Raider und anderes Gesocks. Hier war willkommen, wer genug Kronkorken oder genug Muskeln zu bieten hatte. Ein großer Teil der Kämpfer waren verrückte Raider, denen der Alltag im Commonwealth nicht genügend Blutbäder zu bieten hatte, Glücksritter und Abenteurer oder Verzweifelte, die dringend Geld brauchten. Ein kleinerer, aber nicht unwesentlicher Teil der Kämpfer waren jedoch Leibeigene, die wie Gladiatoren gehalten und trainiert wurden und ihr Leben beinahe täglich im Ring aufs Spiel setzten um die Taschen ihrer Besitzer zu füllen. Einer dieser Besitzer war Tommy Lonegan, der Inhaber der Combat Zone. Er stellte nicht nur die Location und richtete die Kämpfe aus. Er hatte eine Vorliebe für junge Frauen, die allein auf der Welt waren mit sich und ihren Problemen. Er hielt sich etwa 20 Frauen. Sie selbst war die Jüngste mit ihren biologischen 16 Jahren. Diese 20 Frauen, mal mehr mal weniger, denn sehr alt wurde dort meist keine, hatten die Wahl zwischen zwei Jobs: Der eine Job beinhaltete den Kampf, notfalls bis zum Tode, im Käfig und der andere war von etwas delikaterer Art. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es als Vorteil betrachten sollte, dass man sich immerhin jeden Tag aufs Neue zwischen diesen zwei Jobs entscheiden konnte. Stur wie sechzehnjährige Teenager nun einmal sind, hat sich sie die ersten 30 Tage immer für den Kampf entschieden, der eigentlich zunächst immer nur aus Training und Übungskämpfen bestand. Als sie am 31sten Tag ihre Premiere gegen Cait im Übungskampf bestehen musste, dachte Sie zum ersten Mal daran, ob sie es nicht mit Option 2 versuchen sollte. Die drogensüchtige Raiderin hatte sie windelweich geprügelt, ihr einen Eckzahn herausgeschlagen, ihr drei Rippen geprellt und die Nase gebrochen.

Am Tag danach wurde sie unsanft geweckt. Tommy persönlich teilte dem Mädchen mit, dass sie Zugunsten ihrer Gesundheit, zumindest vorübergehend über einen Berufswechsel nachdenken sollte. Dabei hatte er sie mit diesem widerlichen schleimigen Grinsen angestrahlt und ihren Unterarm gestreichelt. Er würde sogar warten bis es ihr besserginge. Aus reiner Gewohnheit hatte sie abgelehnt. Allerdings hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie nur dann Zeit zur Regeneration bekommen hätte, wenn sie auf Tommys Angebot eingegangen wäre. So hatte sie sich wenige Minuten später, von einem wutschnaubenden Tommy höchst selbst eskortiert, auf wackligen Beinen im Hof hinter der Combat Zone wiedergefunden. Ralph, ebenfalls ein Käfigkämpfer und der einzig männliche Kämpfer in Tommys Diensten war auch sogleich mit der Stahlrute auf sie losgegangen um sie zum morgendlichen Laufen anzutreiben. Ihre Rippen hatten überwältigend geschmerzt und das Blut war ihr erneut aus der lädierten Nase geschossen. Später an diesem Tag hatte sie aber feststellen müssen, dass ihre Entscheidung gar nicht so blöd gewesen war. Tara, ein bisschen älter als sie selbst, vielleicht 19, war bisher ausschließlich als Tommys Konkubine in Erscheinung getreten. Offenbar hatte er aber das Interesse an ihr verloren. Das war nämlich der Haken an Job Nummer 2: Wenn Tommy und seine Jungs einen über hatten kehrte man zwangsläufig zu Job Nummer 1 zurück. Und wenn man wie Tara die ganze Zeit nichts Anderes gemacht hatte als Drinks servieren und Schwänze zu lutschen sah man im Ring schnell alt aus. Besonders wenn man eine abgelegte Frau vom Boss war. Für die gab es nämlich keine zweite Chance die vergleichsweise harmloseren ersten Trainingstage nachzuholen. Wer also den bequemen Weg ging lief schnell Gefahr nicht vorbereitet zu sein auf das, was irgendwann ja doch zwangsläufig folgte oder aus der Übung zu kommen, falls man zunächst für den Kampf entschieden hatte und erst später in Job 2 eine Pause gesucht hat. Jedenfalls die gute Tara hatte von Anfang an vorgezogen Tommy und seiner Crew zu Diensten zu sein. Gerüchten unter den Kämpferinnen zufolge war sie auch schon stolze 14 Monate an Tommys Seite. An diesem Morgen traf sie auf Cait. Das war Taras erster und letzter Tag im Ring. Und das obwohl die Frauen angehalten waren, sich möglichst während des Trainings nicht gegenseitig umzubringen. So hatte das Mädchen, dass schmerzlich das tröstende Blau ihres Vaultanzuges vermisste, beschlossen, dass es das Beste wäre einfach besser zu werden und zuzusehen am Leben zu bleiben. Im Käfig.

Das war jetzt auch schon wieder 58 Tage her und sie hatte seit dem nicht mehr gegen Cait kämpfen müssen. Ihre Nase war halbwegs ordentlich verheilt und der Schmerz in ihren Rippen stammte nicht mehr von jenem Kampf, sondern von dem Übungskampf gestern. Dem letzten Übungskampf. Sie hatte dazu gelernt. Schneller als den Umgang mit den Pistolen, die Preston ihr gegeben hatte. Ihr war aber auch nichts Anderes übriggeblieben. Damit ihre Nase heilen konnte musste sie geschützt werden. Die Angst gleich die nächste auf die Zwölf zu bekommen hatte sie dazu veranlasst noch konzentrierter zu sein und sich voll und ganz auf das Training einzulassen. Und siehe da: 58 Tage kein Gesichtstreffer mehr. Ok ein blaues Auge. Vielleicht auch drei. Aber das war jetzt ihre kleinste Sorge.

Sie hatte den ganzen Tag mit 6 anderen Frauen in einem Verschlag neben dem Käfig gesessen. Der Laden war brechend voll. Es war heiß, stank bestialisch nach Zigaretten, Schnaps und den Ausdünstungen von knapp 200 johlenden Raidern und Ghulen. Der Lärm war unerträglich. Am Leib trug sie ein paar alte Jeansshorts und ein Lederkorsett, ähnlich wie das was Cait trug. Tommy war der Ansicht, dass es durchaus legitim sei, wenn eine Frau sexy starb. Während ein paar von seinen Männern die Überreste eines blassen Raiderjungen aus dem Käfig zogen, fragte Georgia sich allerdings, ob es überhaupt möglich sei sexy zu sterben.

Um Mitternacht. Tag 90.

Jetzt konnte es jeden Moment soweit sein. Die Neuen aus Tommys Stall mussten ran. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gegen wen sie kämpfen würde. Nachdem sie viele Kämpfe gesehen hatte und das was am Ende aus dem Käfig entfernt werden musste, war ihr aber klar, dass sie diese Nacht vermutlich nicht überleben würde. Obwohl sie inzwischen von sich selbst behaupten würde einiges mehr drauf zu haben als noch vor drei Monaten war sie realistisch betrachtet absolut chancenlos. Ihre erworbenen Fähigkeiten würden hier nur einen Dreck wert sein. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass sie inzwischen ihren Trizeps und ihren Bizeps optisch erahnen konnte. Erschwerend hinzu kam der seit Stunden widerwärtig hohe Adrenalinspiegel gepaart mit dem dringenden Bedürfnis die Toilette aufzusuchen. Mit panikartigem Tunnelblick und rumpelndem Magendarmtrakt fragte sie sich welches arme Mädchen gegen den Einsneunzig-Muskelklops im Käfig antreten musste als der Name der ‚Glücklichen‘ aufgerufen wurde: Georgia.

~~~

Die Menge tobte. Wetten wurden platziert. In den Gesichtern des Publikums konnte Georgia Blutlust erkennen. Es waren überwiegend Männer, die sie dort sah. Männer die wussten, dass sie jetzt sterben würde und trotzdem unverhohlen ihren Arsch in den Shorts taxierten. Männer, die sich darauf freuten zu sehen, wie ihr, von dem blauen Auge abgesehen, hübsches Gesicht zu Brei geschlagen werden würde. Sie wollte nicht wissen, wie viele von den Kerlen ihren Halbsteifen auch dann noch behalten würden, wenn etwas von ihrer Gehirnmasse durch das Gitter in den Zuschauerraum spritzen würde. Georgia spürte ihre Beine nicht. Lediglich ihre Knie waren ihr bewusst. In Form von Pudding. Ihre Hände und Arme kribbelten unangenehm als würden tausend Ameisen direkt durch sie hindurch marschieren. Und diese Ameisen trugen Fußballschuhe mit Spikes. Der Tunnelblick verschlimmerte sich zusehends. Bald würde sie nur noch einen leuchtenden Punkt in der Mitte ihres Gesichtsfeldes erkennen. Es bereitete ihr zusätzliche Panik, da sie diese körperliche Reaktion nur von ihren seltenen, aber vernichtenden Migräneanfallen kannte.

Der Typ vor ihr, seinen Namen hatte sie bereits vergessen, trug nicht vielmehr als sie selbst. Einen widerlich engen Lederslip und ein Feinripphemd. Dazu Knie- und Ellenbogenschoner, die er mit Sicherheit vergnüglich in ihrem Gesicht platzieren würde. Er brachte gut und gerne 150 Kilo auf die Waage. Der überwiegende Teil Muskeln. Einzig der Schmerbauch bestand aus Fett. Er war am ganzen Körper mit hässlichen Tribaltattoos übersäht und hatte fettige lange Haare. Sein irres Grinsen entblößte seine eingeschlagenen, braunen Zahnruinen. Die Pupillen in den kleinen Schweinsäuglein sagen aus wie Untertassen. Das lag am Jet. Georgia hatte das schon oft genug bei Cait gesehen, so dass sie es sofort erkannte.

Die Glocke ertönte. Und schon näherte sich der schwitzende Berg ekligen Mannes um Mus aus ihr zu machen. Den ersten Schwingern wich Georgia noch aus, aber als die ersten Tropfen seines Schweißes in ihrem Gesicht landeten war es um ihren letzten Funken Beherrschung geschehen und die Panikattacke bahnte sich ihren Weg nach außen. Der Tunnelblick, der sie gequält hatte erweiterte sich ganz plötzlich. Sie konnte wieder ihr gesamtes Umfeld wahrnehmen. Allerdings tiefrot gefärbt. Ihr Verstand setzte völlig aus. Ihr bisher konstant hoher Adrenalinspiegel schoss nun bis unter die Decke. In diesem Moment verpasste der Gegner ihr einen heftigen Schlag direkt auf ihre frisch verheilte Nase. Ihr schien als blieb die Zeit stehen. Sie registrierte den scharfen Schmerz der durch ihr Gesicht bis in ihr Hirn vor, sie roch den sauren Schweiß der Menge und den widerlichen Dunst aus dem offenen Mund ihres Gegners und es war als könne sie einzelne Stimmen aus der Menge plötzlich voneinander unterscheiden. Die Welt wollte sich umkehren doch Georgia fing sich und anstatt zu fallen stand sie nun aufrechter als zuvor. Die Menge verstummte als ihre Zunge hervorkam, und langsam durch den Blutstrom, der aus ihrer Nase über ihren Mund lief, fuhr. Der Kupfergeschmack schien irgendwas in ihr zu wecken und das letzte was sie wahrnahm, war das befremdliche Knurren aus der Tiefe ihrer Brust, bevor die Welt finster wurde.

Georgia wusste nicht wie und warum, aber als sie die Augen öffnete spürte sie nur das Pochen ihrer erneut gebrochenen Nase und einen brennenden Schmerz auf ihren Fingerknöcheln, der bis zu ihren Ellenbogen jagte. Sie saß auf einem alten Sessel nicht weit entfernt von Tommy in seiner Privatlounge. Der Raum war erfüllt von Gemurmel und Rumoren. Die Männer, die eben noch die Leiche des jungen Raiders aus dem Ring getragen hatten, machen sich gerade daran die Überreste des Mannes wegzuschaffen, der sie eigentlich hätte töten müssen. Von seinem Gesicht war nichts mehr übrig. Und bei diesem Kampf ist mehr als nur ein wenig Hirnmasse ins Publikum geflogen. Allerdings dürften einige Erektionen ganz schnell in sich zusammengefallen sein.

„Ich schätze du schuldest mir was Puppe.“ Tommys Stimme schwankte zwischen Amüsement und Wut. „Die Kundschaft ist reichlich ungehalten. Einige Leute haben unnötig viel Geld verloren. Die Eröffnungskämpfe mit den Neuen sind ja mehr zum Aufwärmen. Aber wie du siehst leert sich der Laden bereits.“ Georgia konnte nicht sprechen. Ihr Gesicht tat einfach zu weh und ihr Kopf summte wie ein Bienenstock. Tommy fuhr fort: „Tja ich hoffe du kannst das wiederholen. Und schaffst es nochmal dich solange nicht auf der Nase treffen zu lassen wie es braucht damit sie heilen kann. Bis morgen Abend wird sich dein Massaker herumgesprochen haben. Da werden die Wetten anders platziert und die Erwartungen sehr hoch sein. Ich darf dich beglückwünschen: Du wurdest in die erste Liga befördert Puppe.“ Nachdem Tommy geendet hatte wurde sie auch sogleich unsanft aus dem Sessel gehoben und nach hinten in die Zellen geschafft. Ab jetzt würde es noch anstrengender werden.


	2. Abschied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hintergründe (kann nicht schaden zum besseren Verständnis des Settings der Story):
> 
> Fort Screven ist eine Militärbasis am nördlichen Ende von Tybee Island in Georgia. Diese Basis ist eigentlich nach dem 2ten Weltkrieg außer Betrieb gegangen und heute ein Touristenziel und Museum. Tybee Island selbst, bekannt für seine weißen Sandstrände am Atlantik, ist ebenfalls ein beliebtes Touristenziel. In dieser Geschichte, in meiner Version des Fallout Universums, wurde Fort Screven nicht aufgegeben und das, was eigentlich heute Ferien- und Wochenendhäuser am Strand von Tybee Island sind, sind in meiner Geschichte die Wohnsiedlungen für die Soldaten und deren Familien.
> 
> Der Fliegerhorst Jever in Niedersachsen ist eine ehemalige Anlage der deutschen Luftwaffe und wurde 1936 in Betrieb genommen. Nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg wurde die Anlage durch die Royal Air Force wieder in Betrieb genommen. Später waren dort unter anderem Einheiten des 35th USAAD stationiert, welches für die Nukleare Verwahrung des Flugabwehrraketenbataillons 26 zuständig waren. Diese wurden 1973 verlegt. Bis 1994 gab es dort eine vorgeschobene Einsatzbasis des COB (USAFE) und 2013 startete dort das letzte Mal eine Douglas A-4 Skyhawk. Danach wurde der Flugbetrieb dort völlig eingestellt. Auch hier habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, die Geschichte umzuändern, wie es mir passt. Der Fliegerhorst Jever bestand in meiner Geschichte noch im Jahre 2061 und wurde im Verlauf der Rohstoffkriege irgendwann Anfang der 2070er Jahre zerstört. In der Zeit seines Bestehens in meiner Geschichte waren neben deutschen und amerikanischen Luftwaffeneinheiten dort verschiedene Infanterie und Spezial-Einheiten der Amerikaner stationiert. Nate (Sole Survivor; Fallout 4), war dort bis 2066 stationiert bevor das 108th Infantry Regiment im Chinesisch-Amerikanischen-Krieg eingesetzt wurde.
> 
> In meiner Geschichte heirateten Nate und Nora bereits 2060 und sind zum Zeitpunkt des großen Krieges 2077 ungefähr um die 40. Außerdem hat Nate weit mehr als die vier Jahre gedient, so wie es eigentlich im ursprünglichen Kanon der Fall gewesen ist.
> 
> \- - -

„Ach das ist doch alles wirklich Scheiße“ Karen reichte den Joint weiter an Georgia. „Ich weiß. Aber so ist es doch nun mal oder nicht?!“ Georgia inhalierte den süßen Rauch und nahm danach einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche in ihrer rechten Hand. Leiser, den Blick auf den Horizont gerichtet, fügte sie hinzu: „Es war abzusehen.“ Sasha mischte sich ein: „Im Grunde kannst du doch sogar froh sein, dass du solange hier warst.“ Georgia wandte ihren Kopf zu ihrer Freundin herum und sah sie unter schweren Lidern prüfend an. Dann stieß sie einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Ach Sasha... Ich weiß du meinst es gut, aber ich glaube gerade das macht es so schlimm.“  
  
Die drei Mädchen waren ein eingeschworenes Team. Sie waren alle in etwa zur selben Zeit auf Tybee Island angekommen, Karen 7 Monate vor Sasha und Georgia, und sie waren alle ungewöhnlich lange geblieben. Letzteres lag vermutlich daran das die Väter aller drei Mädchen sich bereits lange Jahre im Einsatz verdient gemacht hatten und nun nur noch auf Pension und ziviles Leben warteten. Und tatsächlich wurde Georgias Vater ehrenhaft entlassen und die Familie Delaney war bereit in ein neues Leben zu starten und endlich ein Nest zu bauen. Woanders. In Boston. Georgia war nicht bereit. Nicht schon wieder. Die Familie war seit Georgia vor etwas mehr als 16 Jahren geboren wurde 7 Mal umgezogen.  
  
Geboren wurde Georgia in Jever in Deutschland. Die Familie ging in ein Kaff nach Nevada in der Nähe von Las Vegas, als Georgia 5 Jahre alt war. An Jever erinnerte sich das Mädchen nicht mehr. Das einzige wovon sie eine konkrete Vorstellung hatte war das Meer gewesen. Die Nordsee mit ihrem rauen Wind und den kreischenden Möwen. Grau und kalt. Auch in Las Vegas waren sie nicht lange geblieben. Eine Verletzung ihres Vaters hatte zur Folge, dass sie für einige Monate nach Atlanta zogen, wo er behandelt wurde. Anschließend ging es in kurzen Abständen immer an verschiedene Orte in Amerika. Georgia hatte das nie verstanden. Die meiste Zeit war ihr Vater im Einsatz und sowieso nie da.  
  
2072, ein paar Tage nach Georgias elftem Geburtstag zog die Familie Delaney ein zweites Mal nach Georgia. Inzwischen waren sie seit 5 Jahren auf Tybee Island und Georgia hatte zum ersten Mal richtige Freundschaften geschlossen und angefangen sich zu Hause zu fühlen, was nicht zuletzt am Nordatlantik lag, der sie, trotz des milden Klimas auf Tybee Island, so sehr an den Ort ihrer Geburt erinnerte.  
  
„Georgia gib mal den Joint rüber!“ Karen, mit 18 Jahren die älteste der drei Mädchen war sowas wie die Anführerin der kleinen Clique. Georgia wurde aus ihren düsteren Gedanken gerissen. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie, den Horizont anstarrend, beinahe die ganze Tüte alleine geraucht hatte. Aber das erklärte den leichten Schwindel als sie sich zu Karen lehnte um die Tüte weiterzugeben. „Sorry.“ „Schon okay.“  
  
Seit 4 Stunden saßen die Mädchen auf dem verlassenen Holzsteg und feierten Abschied. Wobei ‚Feiern‘ das falsche Wort war. Sie tranken Bier, rauchten Hasch und ließen sich abwechselnd an ihren traurigen Gedanken teilhaben oder schwiegen still vor sich hin und hörten den Wellen und den Möwen zu. Inzwischen stellte die Sonne sich an unter zu gehen und tauchte den ganzen Strand in ein unwirkliches purpurnes Licht. Später, wenn die Sterne schon am Himmel stehen würde, würde Georgia zurück in das Haus gehen, was sie bis vor ein paar Wochen noch für ihr Zuhause gehalten hatte und sich eine Standpauke ihrer Eltern abholen, bevor sie ohne Abendessen ins Bett gehen würde, weil sie Stunden nach der vereinbarten Zeit nach Hause gekommen war. „Ihr werdet mir fehlen. Wenigstens ist Boston nicht so weit vom Meer entfernt. Mein Vater sagte, wenn ich meine Noten in der neuen High-School halte, darf ich den Führerschein machen. Dann kann ich an die Küste fahren.“  
  
~~~  
  
Sie hatte nicht geheult als ihr Vater sie angebrüllt hatte. Und auch die Krokodilstränen ihrer hochschwangeren Mutter hatte sie ignoriert. Jetzt wo der kleine Shaun unterwegs war – endlich das Wunschkind – war die Luft zwischen Georgia und ihren Eltern immer dicker geworden. Ständig gab es Zank und Streit. Dauernd Geschrei und Tränen. Georgia hatte sich angewöhnt zu Schweigen und ihre Gefühle ganz tief zu vergraben. Es hatte ja doch keinen Zweck. So auch heute. Sie war viel zu spät, hatte das Abendessen verpasst und roch zu allem Überfluss nach Bier und Tabak. Das Drama war perfekt gewesen.  
  
Jetzt wo sie allein zwischen Kartons und Koffern in ihrem Zimmer saß – außer dem Bett und einem alten großen Spiegel waren alle Möbel bereits unterwegs nach Sanctuary Hills – kamen ihr immer noch keine Tränen, obwohl sie sich fühlte als müsste sie platzen. Stattdessen betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Sie war 16 und der Sommer hatte gerade angefangen. Ihre Haut hatte bereits einen dunkleren Ton von der Sonne angenommen. Die haselnussbraunen Haare fielen ihr lang und in dicken Wellen über die Schultern und die kleinen Brüste. Ihr zu langer Pony hing strubbelig über ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Ihr Gesicht war für ihr Alter ein wenig zu scharf geschnitten. Die hohen Wangenknochen, die leicht schrägstehenden Augen unter den dichten Augenbrauen und der schmale Kiefer, gaben ihr ein etwas befremdliches Aussehen. Die Mundpartie ähnelte der ihrer Mutter, aber ihre Lippen waren dunkler und voller. Von ihrem Vater hatte sie die Statur. Sie war kein schlankes und feingliederiges Püppchen, sondern eher sehnig. Obwohl sie Schwimmen als einzigen Sport betrieb hatte sie eine Figur bei der man durchaus den ein oder anderen Muskel erahnen konnte. Ihr Kreuz war ein wenig zu breit und ihre Waden etwas zu stramm für den gängigen Geschmack, aber da sie sich bisher weniger für die pickeligen und großmäuligen Jungs in ihrem Alter interessiert hatte, war ihr das egal. Ihre Mutter nörgelte zwar immer, dass die hübschen Blumenkleidchen nie so richtig saßen, aber wann nörgelte diese Frau mal nicht an ihr rum?  
  
Georgia gähnte ausgiebig und flocht ihr Haar zu einem dicken Zopf. Sie schaute sich noch einmal kurz in dem fast leeren Raum um, zog die Vorhänge vor ihrem Fenster zu und legte sich ins Bett.  
  
~~~  
  
__Ein mechanisches Surren aus den Rohren über ihrem Kopf. Von irgendwo her kam ein Geräusch von tropfendem Wasser. Beide Geräusche hallten merkwürdig. Das Licht flackerte leicht gelblich, trotzdem war ihr Sichtfeld eingehüllt in gefährliches Rot. Eine warme Flüssigkeit an ihrem Arm. Aber ihr Körper selber schien zu lodern, so dass sich das kleine Rinnsal kühl anfühlte. Ein metallischer Geruch erfüllte den Raum. Rechts und links von ihr nur Dunkelheit. Also nicht wirklich, aber erkennen konnte sie dennoch nichts um sich herum. Das Einzige was sie klar wahrnahm war die schmutzige Scheibe direkt vor sich. Ein Riss zog sich quer über das Glas. Sie wollte einen Schritt nach vorne machen. Doch plötzlich spürte sie jede Faser ihres Körpers. Ein Reißen in den Oberschenkeln. Ein scharfer Schmerz im rechten Fußgelenk. Das lodernde Gefühl: Es kam von ihrer linken Schulter. Ihr Kopf pochte. Ihr Rücken knackte. Die rote Färbung vor ihren Augen ließ nach. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihr. Es war als sei sie plötzlich um zwanzig Jahre gealtert.  
  
Hinter der Scheibe eine Bewegung. Jetzt trat sie doch näher ran. Sie erkannte dunkle Umrisse und schwere Ketten. Da drin war jemand. Wie durch Magie tauchte links von ihr eine Türe auf. Sie legte ihre rechte Hand auf den Knauf und ergriff mit der Linken den Schlüssel. (Ein Knauf? Ein Schlüssel? Das gehörte hier doch gar nicht hin. Wo auch immer dieses Hier sein mag.) Der Schlüssel hakte und ließ sich nicht drehen. Sie zog den Schlüssel ein wenig heraus. Drehte noch einmal. Ein Stück bewegte er sich. Sie schloss die Augen und machte weiter. Verließ sich ganz auf ihr Gefühl. Schob, tastete, drehte. Eine seltsame Abfolge von klickenden Geräuschen riss sie aus ihrer Trance. Die Tür war offen. Ein weiterer Geruch mischte sich unter das Metall. Sand. Salz. Sie ging durch die Tür. Kein Rot mehr. Und dann war sie wieder fünf. Trug ein grünes Kleid. Keine Schuhe. Und dann hörte sie das Rauschen der Wellen.  
  
Sie ging weiter in den Raum hinein. Die Gestalt direkt vor sich. Bewegung ging durch den massigen Körper. Ketten klirrten. Der Geruch nach Salz und Sand verstärkte sich. Nun stand sie direkt vor dem großen Schatten. Sie streckte die Hand aus. Ihr fünfjähriges ich streckte die Hand aus. Das Wesen öffnete die Augen. Ihre Hand berührte einen massigen Brustkorb. So warm…  
  
„Georgia!“  
  
_Plötzlich war sie nicht mehr fünf Jahre alt. Sie hob den Blick und schaute in die blaugrauen Augen über sich._  
  
„Georgia!!!“  
  
_Der Geruch nach Meer war nun überwältigend. Das Tosen der Wellen ihn ihrem Kopf überlagerte alles außer ihrem Atem und seinem Atem. Noch einen Schritt näher…_  
  
„GEORGIA! Steh jetzt endlich auf! Wir müssen los. Was stimmt eigentlich nicht mit dir!?“  
  
Verwirrt schüttelte Georgia den Kopf. Sonnenlicht zwängte sich zwischen den Vorhängen in das kleine Zimmer. Vor ihrem Bett hatte sich ihre Mutter aufgebaut. Wie eine Furie riss sie an den Laken. Georgia setzte sich auf. „Ist ja schon gut. Ich bin doch wach.“ Wutschnaubend drehte Nora sich auf dem Absatz rum. Beim Herausgehen fauchte Sie: „Wir fahren in einer Stunde. Schaff deine letzten Koffer auf den Anhänger und sie zu, dass zu fertig wirst.“  
  
Als ihre Mutter endlich draußen war horchte Georgia in sich. Ihr Körper fühlte sich wieder normal an. Abwesend strich sie über ihre linke Schulter. Alles in Ordnung. Abgesehen von einem merkwürdigen Ziehen im Unterleib. Sie hatte ihm etwas sagen wollen. Vielmehr sie hatte ihn etwas fragen wollen. Das Ziehen im Unterleib wurde stärker. Georgia stand auf und öffnete das Fenster. Als der Geruch des Meeres von draußen hereinwehte schoss es wie ein Blitz durch ihren Verstand. Plötzlich wurde es wieder dunkel um sie herum. Das Licht bekam diese seltsame gelbe Färbung...  
__Der Körper unter ihren Fingern warm. Sand und Salz. Und sie hörte sich selbst fragen: „Bringst du mich nach Hause?“ Und er antwortete: „Ja.“  
  
„Georgia was stehst du da rum? Beweg dich endlich! Zack zack! Wir fahren gleich.  
  
Tatsächlich dauerte es noch mehr als den halben Tag, bis Familie Delaney endlich aus dem Quark kam, wie man so schön sagt. Georgias Vater hatte noch Krempel in der Garage vergessen, Georgias Mutter hielt es für dringend notwendig sich bei allen Frauen der Nachbarschaft zu verabschieden und ihr dicker Bauch bremste das ganze zusätzlich aus. Georgia selbst saß auf einem ihrer Koffer hinter dem Haus und blickte stumm durch den Garten auf das Meer während die Sonne über den Himmel wanderte. 17 Stunden Autofahrt mit ihrer hochschwangeren Mutter und ihrem dauergestressten Vater würden viel Geduld erfordern. Und obwohl sie bereits seit Stunden abfahrbereit war, herrschte einer von beiden Sie permanent an, dass sie den Betrieb aufhalten würde. Gedankenverloren griff Georgia in die Tasche ihres Kleides, eins dieser hässlichen Blumenkleidchen, von denen ihre Mutter glaubte, dass sei genau die richtige Garderobe für eine brave Sechzehnjährige aus redlichem Hause und ertastete ein kleines Beutelchen. Sie hatte noch ein wenig Marihuana. Den Göttern sei Dank! Normalerweise hätte sie es in ihr Versteck unten am Strand hinterm Garten gelegt, aber das hatte sie gestern vergessen. Leise stand sie auf und ging um das nun fast leere Haus herum. Vor der Garage blieb sie stehen. Ihr Vater mühte sich mit einem Berg alter Werkzeuge und ein paar schmutzigen Karton ab. Er bemerkt sie nicht und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Das würde noch dauern. Ihre Mutter würde sicherlich auch bei jedem Haus ein ausgiebiges Pläuschchen halten. Darüber hinaus wollte sie auch noch irgendwas im Drugstore besorgen. Also auch hier würde noch Zeit ins Land gehen. Georgia ging wieder zurück in den Garten, querte ihn und öffnete leise das hintere Tor.  
  
Nachdem sie das Tor hinter sich geschlossen hatte ging sie durch das niedrige Gras welches aus dem sandigen Boden spross. Vorbei an einigen knorrigen kleinen Bäumen und niedrigen Büschen schaute sie sich immer wieder um. Am letzten kleinen Baum vor dem Strand blieb sie stehen und griff in ein merkwürdig geformtes Astloch welches sich einige Zentimeter über ihrem Kopf befand. Blättchen, Tabak, Filter. Alles in einem kleinen, alten Lederetui, das sie vor drei Jahren in einem Karton mit dem Namen ihres Großvaters darauf in der Garage gefunden hatte. Sie setzte sich unter den Baum, zog ihre Schuhe aus und grub die Zehen in den Sand. Das Wasser, ungefähr hundert Meter weiter den Strand runter rauschte friedlich an diesem Frühsommertag vor sich hin. Ein paar Möwen kreischten am Himmel und in der Ferne ein Spaziergänger mit einem Hund. Der Strand war unter der Woche reichlich ausgestorben. Noch hatten die Sommerferien nicht begonnen und die Erwachsenen waren alle ohnehin viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu arbeiten, ihre Häuser in Ordnung zu halten und spießig zu sein als dass sie auch nur eine Sekunde wertschätzen würden von welcher Schönheit sie eigentlich umgeben waren. Das Mädchen schüttelte seine braunen Haare in der leichten Brise und begann einen Joint zu drehen. Ihre Freundinnen hatten es ihr im letzten Sommer beigebracht und gelegentlich war es ganz angenehm ein ‚böses Mädchen‘ zu sein und heimlich zu Rauchen und gelegentlich ein oder zwei Bier zu trinken. Marihuana war seltener im Spiel, aber während letzten Tage passte half es ihr die gereizte Stimmung zu Hause besser zu ertragen.  
  
Der Nachmittag war bereits angebrochen. Georgia rauchte und schaute wieder stumm auf das Meer hinaus. Dabei dachte sie über ihren Traum nach. Wer war er gewesen? Wo war es gewesen? Den ganzen Tag hatte sie sich gefühlt als hätte sie etwas gefunden und direkt wieder verloren.  Bringst du mich nach Hause?  Der einzige Ort, an dem Georgia sich jemals zu Hause gefühlt hat, war das Meer gewesen. Aber sie war am Meer. Und sie würde auch wieder dort sein. Zwar zogen Sie in einen Vorort von Boston in Richtung des Landesinneren, aber wenn sie erstmal den Führerschein hatte, würde es nur ein Katzensprung zur Küste sein.  
  
Georgia stand auf, strich ihr Kleid glatt, das ihr züchtig über die Knie ging und ging langsam auf das Wasser zu. An der Wasserlinie angekommen erschauderte sie, als das kühle und salzige Nass um ihre Knöchel spülte. Sie zog an ihrem Joint und betrachtete den Rauch der in der Meeresluft verschwand. Was Georgia nicht wusste war, dass sie das Meer lange Zeit nicht wiedersehen würde. Verdammt lange Zeit.  
  
„Bringst du mich nach Hause?“ „Ja.“


	3. Der Kampf des Jahrhunderts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurze Info:
> 
> Es ist durchaus möglich, dass sich einige Fehler finden. Sei es in der Rechtschreibung, in der Zeitform oder in der Grammatik. Und Kommasetzung war sowieso noch nie meine Stärke. Ich lese zwar alles gefühlt drölfzigtausend Mal gegen, aber ich muss ohne den Service eines motivierten Betalesers auskommen. Folglich erbitte ich Nachsicht.
> 
> Was Logikfehler und Plotholes angeht: Auch davor bin ich vermutlich nicht gefeit. Meine letzte längere Fanfiction liegt auch schon ein Jahrzehnt zurück. Ich bin schwer eingerostet.
> 
> Zum Fallout-Universum ansich ist zu sagen, dass ich, wie bereits ewähnt, es halte wie Pippi Langstrumpf und die Welt mache wie sie mir gefällt. Und auch wenn wir noch nicht soweit sind, dass es relevant wäre und auch noch keiner gesagt hat, dass es auch wirklich relevant wird, ist es so, dass in meiner Version des Fallout-Universums die Supermutanten über funktionierende Penisse verfügen. (Auweia klingt das unromantisch.) Jedenfalls darf keiner am Ende sagen, dass ich nicht davor gewarnt hätte.

Tommy hatte ihr nicht zu viel versprochen. Die letzten Wochen musste sie fast jeden Abend ran und gegen alle möglichen Gegner antreten. An den Wochenenden oft sogar zwei oder dreimal an einem Abend. An einem Samstag hatte sie sich gefragt, wieso die Menschheit trotz Apokalypse hunderte Jahre später immer noch an alten Gewohnheiten wie der 5-Tage-Arbeitswoche plus Wochenende festhielten. Jedenfalls waren die Wochenenden das Schlimmste. Ihre neuen Privilegien, wie ein richtiges Bett, naja eine Pritsche, und besseres Essen, machten das wesentlich härtere Training und die immer übleren Gegner nicht wett. Trotzdem wurde das Mädchen immer stärker und besser. Der Morgen an dem Georgia erstaunt den Ansatz von Bauchmuskeln entdeckt hatte lag nun auch schon wieder ein paar Tage in der Vergangenheit und inzwischen konnte sie eine, für eine, inzwischen, 17-Jährige erstaunliche Physiologie vorweisen. Dennoch zehrte dieses Leben extrem an ihr. Das Essen war zwar besser, aber immer noch Müll und nicht gerade üppig. Und es gab kaum Möglichkeiten der Regeneration. Von der psychischen Belastung mal ganz abgesehen.

Georgia gewann einen Großteil der Kämpfe. Nicht alle, aber doch die meisten. Das Publikum liebte sie und ihre Gegner… Tja man sollte meinen, dass sie sie fürchteten, aber das war nicht der Fall. Sie war immer noch ein kleines Mädchen in zu kurzen Shorts. In der Regel kämpfte sie gegen Männer. Männer, die sie trotz ihrer Erfolge nicht ernst nahmen. Männer, die Spaß an der Vorstellung hatten sie aufs Kreuz zu legen. In jeder Hinsicht.

Georgia saß zusammen mit Cait hinter einem alten, dicken Samtvorhang, der sie von der Bühne und damit dem Käfig trennte. Cait, die beste Kämpferin zusammen mit Georgia, bereitete gerade eine Spritze mit einer ordentlichen Dosis Psycho zu. Während Georgia ihre Hände für den kommenden Kampf bandagierte kochte Cait das Mittel auf einem alten Löffel auf. Georgia wusste, dass sie wenige Minuten vor dem Kampf noch eine Portion Jet nachlegen würde und im Ring anschließend zur Furie werden würde. Cait und sie hatten nicht mehr groß miteinander gesprochen seit ihrem Trainingskampf. Georgia hatte sie zwei oder dreimal um eine Zigarette gebeten, was Cait verächtlich kommentiert hatte mit: „Miss Perfect will doch nicht etwa ihre Gesundheit ruinieren?!" Trotzdem hatte sie ihr jedes Mal eine Zigarette gegeben. Ansonsten gingen sie einander aus dem Weg und saßen abends nur zusammen hinter der Bühne und bereiteten sich stumm vor. Die anderen Frauen saßen nach wie vor in dem Verschlag neben dem Käfig. Nur Cait und Georgia, als Stars des Abends durften einfach hinter der Bühne bleiben.

Georgia beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel wie Cait die Spritze aufzog, ihren Arm abband und sich den Dreck in die ohnehin total zerstochene Vene jagte. Sie fiel nach hinten in ihren Stuhl, verdrehte die Augen und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Nacheinigen Sekunden schnellte sie hoch: „Was ist Miss Perfect? Hältst dich wohl für was Besseres mit deinen beschissen ordentlichen Bandagen und deinem kleinen Knackarsch. Pah. Lange stehst du das nicht mehr durch. Wenn du nachlässt oder das Publikum beginnst zu langweilen, wirst du mich noch anbetteln, dir ein paar Muntermacher zu besorgen." Georgia beeilte sich, sich wieder auf ihre Bandagen zu konzentrieren. Cait stand auf – der Lederriemen hing noch locker an ihrem linken Arm – und kniete sich vor Georgia. Anschließend packte sie sie grob am Kinn und zwang sie ihr in die Augen zu sehen: „Kleines ich habe schon früh damit angefangen. Vor…" Cait blickte sich einmal um. „Noch lange vor meiner Zeit hier. Aber auch ich war mal ein Mädchen, dass geglaubt hat mit allem fertig werden zu können. Ich weiß nicht wie die Welt vor dem großen Krieg war, aber ich weiß wie sie jetzt ist. Und so wie es aussieht enden wir hier. Tot im Ring oder dahingerafft in der Horizontalen durch Syphilis oder Wasauchimmer. Aber ich und mein kleiner Freund hier…" Sie legte die leere Spritze in Georgias Hände. „Ich und mein kleiner Freund hier haben beschlossen, beidem so lange es geht aus dem Weg zu gehen. Denk darüber was du willst, aber ich verspreche dir, dass du es bald bereuen wirst das du so gut bist." „Was meinst du?" „Ha! Das kannst du dir aussuchen. Aber diese Welt ist kein Ort für ein gutes Mädchen. Wenn du gut bist wirst du dafür bestraft. Egal in welcher Hinsicht."

Ein paar Tage später sollte Georgia verstehen, was Cait gemeint hatte. Tommy ließ sie an diesem Wochenende nicht nur gegen die üblichen Verdächtigen kämpfen, sondern freitags auch gegen ein Rudel wilder, völlig verstrahlter Hunde. Wäre sie nicht wieder in ihren merkwürdigen Blutrausch verfallen hätte sie das nicht überstanden. Wie sie die Bestien mit bloßen Händen zerfetzt hatte war ein unglaublicher Kraftakt gewesen und von derartiger Gewalt geprägt, dass sogar die sonst so nach Leid und Schmerz lechzenden Zuschauer verstummt waren. Bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte sie sich zu der Macke auf ihrer zweimal gebrochenen Nase eine neue bleibende Erinnerung zu gelegt: Zwei große, blutige Furchen zogen sich von links über ihrer Lippe quer hinunter bis zu ihrem Hals. Die Narben würden sie den Rest ihres Lebens begleiten, sofern sie sich nicht entzündeten und sie ohnehin starb. Wie sie den darauffolgenden Samstag überstanden hatte konnte sie gar nicht mehr sagen. Ihre erste Begegnung mit einem wilden Ghul hatte sie in einen verstörten und paralysierten Zustand versetzt. Diesmal lehnte sie nicht ab, als nach dem Kampf einer von Tommys Männern ihr eine Spritze Med-X zu den üblichen zwei Stimpaks in den Arm jagen wollte. Cait hatte die Situation aus dem Schatten heraus beobachtet und als Georgia ihren Blick einfing, erkannte sie hinter den vernebelten Pupillen eine Mischung aus Mitleid und Amüsement.

Das Wochenende 21 Tage später, etwa ein halbes Jahr nach ihrer Ankunft in der Combat Zone, es musste etwa April gewesen sein, würde das alles beenden. In welcher Form sollte sich noch zeigen.

„Das wird der Kampf des Jahrhunderts!" Tommy war total aufgedreht. Immer wieder griff er sich einen seiner Männer um sie zu umarmen oder zu knuffen. „Ihr kleinen Bastarde! Wie auch immer ihr das angestellt habt: Seid euch sicher, dass ihr eine schöne dicke fette Belohnung einstreichen werdet. Einen Supermutanten fangen! Großartig!" Irgendeins der leichten Mädchen öffnete auf den Wink von Tommy hin den guten Schnaps. Whiskey. Von vor dem Krieg. Gläser wurden herumgereicht. Eiswürfel klirrten. „Wir fangen noch heute Abend damit an Werbung zu machen. Wir haben sogar jemanden nach Diamond City geschickt um die Information an die richtigen Stellen zu streuen." Clay, Tommy rechte Hand, grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Wir werden uns dumm und dusselig verdienen!" Die Männer plapperten wild durcheinander, irgendwo zerbrach ein Glas, ein Mädchen quietschte als ein mächtiges Rumsen durch das alte Theatergebäude ging. Tommy blaffte in die Runde: „Clay, nimm dir drei Männer und sieh nach ob alles in Ordnung ist. Im Notfall verpasst ihr dem Vieh eine Betäubungsspritze und verdoppelt die Ketten. Und wenn ihr fertig seid, holt unsere zwei Goldmariechen aus dem Hinterhof und stellt ihnen ihren neuen Gegner vor." Die Männer beeilten sich nach unten zu kommen. Tommy setzte sein Glas an: „Unsere zwei besten Kämpferinnen gegen ein wahres Ungeheuer. Das ist fast wie in einem Märchen. Die Schönen und das Biest. Hahahaha."

Cait wusste das es nichts Gutes bedeutet, wenn Tommy sie aus dem Training holen ließ. Als sie den muffigen Keller des Theaters betraten und vorbei an den Zellen und den Lagerräumen in den hinteren und eigentlich ungenutzten Teil des Theaters geführt wurden wurde ihr auch klar wieso: In einem provisorischen, aber extrem robust aussehenden Käfig lag ein Supermutant. In seiner Flanke steckten 9 Betäubungspfeile und trotzdem wirkte das Wesen so als würde es jeden Moment wieder wach werden. Georgia drängte sich an Cait vorbei um zu sehen, was man ihr hatte zeigen wollen. Vom nächsten Gegner war die Rede gewesen. Sie trat näher an das Gitter heran und erkannte einen grünen Berg aus Fleisch und Muskeln. Das Wesen atmete röhrend und zitterte leicht, was vermutlich an der Betäubung lag. „Keinen Schritt näher!" rief irgendjemand hinter ihr. „Du willst doch nicht vor dem großen Kampf schon draufgehen." Georgia hörte nicht auf die Anweisungen und trat bis ans Gitter heran. Sie legte die Hände an die Stäbe – sie waren so dick wie ihr Handgelenk – und musterte das Monster zu ihren Füßen. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl sowas schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Plötzlich öffnete das Ding die Augen und sprang mit einer für seine Größe erstaunlichen Schnelligkeit in Georgias Richtung. Sie viel vor Schreck nach hinten und wieder erzitterte das ganze Gebäude. Das Wesen stieß ein fürchterliches Gebrüll aus bevor es ebenfalls taumelte und wieder hinfiel. „Scheiße wie viele Betäubungspfeile braucht dieses Ding noch?" Clay drückte ab und lud das Gewehr sofort nach. Das Wesen fiel in sich zusammen aber war immer noch bei Bewusstsein. Es starrte aus blutunterlaufenen, gelblichen Augen Georgia an. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Das war echte Blutlust. Scheiße.

Georgia rappelte sich auf und ging zurück zu Cait. Diese begann zu lamentieren: „Ihr seid doch nicht mehr ganz dicht ihr Idioten! Dieses Vieh wird uns umbringen und euch alle mit dazu! Oder glaubt ihr es wird oben im Käfig bleiben, nachdem es uns erledigt hat?!" Caits Stimme überschlug sich und plötzlich stürzte sie sich auf Clay. Während die Männer sie mit Waffengewalt und Schlagstöcken zur Raison brachten war Georgias volle Aufmerksamkeit immer noch auf das Ding in dem Käfig gerichtet. Es jagte ihr Angst ein. Aber zum ersten Mal seit Monaten verspürte Georgia ein anderes Gefühl als den permanenten Stumpfsinn und Schmerz ihres Daseins als Kämpferin in der Combat Zone. Sie hatte ein Ziel gehabt. Doch diese Welt nach dem großen Krieg hatte sie schnell zu einem seelenlosen Stück Fleisch gemacht, dass nur noch ums Überleben kämpfte. So wie dieses Ding da vor ihr. Aber sie musste diesen MacCready finden zu dem sie geschickt wurde. Und sie musste ihre Mission erfüllen. Und sie wollte nach Hause. Wo auch immer das sein soll. Aber zum ersten Mal seit sie Georgia verlassen hatte spürte sie wieder dieses Ziehen. _„Bringst du mich nach Hause?"_ Dieses Ding würde ihr nicht antworten so wie er es getan hatte. Aber es würde ihr trotzdem dabei helfen.

Cait war nicht ansprechbar. War sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr. Um genau zu sein, seit man den jungen Frauen eröffnet hatte, dass am heutigen Samstag vermutlich der letzte Tag ihrer beider Leben sein würde. Georgia hatte trainiert wie eine Besessene und Cait hatte sich noch mehr zugedröhnt als sonst. Jetzt saßen sie wieder hinter dem Vorhang und bereiteten sich vor.

Der Fairness halber musste man sagen, dass zumindest Georgia nicht hätte hier sein müssen. Tommy hatte sie nochmal über die Vorzüge von Job Nummer 2 aufgeklärt. Cait hatte er das Angebot nicht gemacht, aber, auch wenn es ihn um die Epizität des Kampfes schmerzen würde, den er sich ausgedacht hatte, würde er in Georgias Fall wegen besonderer Umstände nochmal eine Ausnahme machen. Diese „besonderen Umstände" wurden bekannt nachdem Georgia zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft und nachdem sie sich zweimal die Nase und diverse Rippen gebrochen hatte eine richtige, medizinische Untersuchung durch einen Arzt bekommen hatte. Man muss ja schließlich gesund genug zum Sterben sein. Irgendwie so. Jedenfalls hatte Tommy vor dem großen Kampf einen Arzt kommen lassen. Wobei die Bezeichnung „Arzt" für das schmierige, kleine Wiesel, dass auf eine peinlich genaue Untersuchung von so ziemlich allem bestanden hatte, eventuell auch zu viel war. 17 Jahre alt. Kerngesundes Vorkriegs-Vault-Fleisch und eine intakte Jungfräulichkeit! „Leck mich fett! Die Frau ist sowas wie der heilige Gral für jeden findigen Geschäftsmann im Commonwealth!" hatte Tommy ausgerufen. Wenn nicht ein paar Tage später der große Kampf gewesen wäre, hätte er sicherlich andere lukrative Einnahmequellen für diese Rarität gefunden. Jetzt war es zu spät und zu viele Wetteinsätze geflossen. Trotzdem ließ Tommy das keine Ruhe und er hätte sie am liebsten für sich gehabt. Also noch mehr als vorher. Er wollte sie mehr als er sich über entgangene Einnahmen ärgerte. Aber nun… Da konnte man nichts mehr machen. Wenn der Kampf vorüber war konnte er sie immer noch für sich behalten. Oder lukrativ verkaufen. Und wenn sie nicht überlebte? Naja auch dafür würde es einen Markt geben.

Georgia, die andere Pläne hatte, konzentrierte sich also wie immer auf ihre Bandagen. Und auf ihre Ausrüstung. Richtig! Ausrüstung! Sie konnte es selbst kaum glauben. Statt ihres üblichen Hurenoutfits trug sie eine, zwar am Hintern etwas enge, aber ansonsten züchtige Cargohose und ein stinknormales T-Shirt. Dazu hatte man ihr ihre Stiefel zurückgegeben mit denen sie hier angekommen war. Weiter hatte man ihr zusammengewürfelte Teile verschiedener Ausrüstungen ausgehändigt. Ein paar abgewetzte Unterarmschienen aus Leder, metallene Schulterstücke und Knieschoner, die sie verdächtig an jene Schoner erinnerten, die man vor dem Krieg zum Rollschuhfahren trug. Außerdem hatte sie ein großes Bowiemesser bekommen, welches zwar alt war, aber nachdem sie den Griff mit ein paar Lederresten neu gewickelt hatte und die Klinge geschärft und geölt hatte, eine respektable Waffe darstellte. Nachdem sie ihre Bandagen fertig gewickelt hatte prüfte sie den Sitz des Messers in der ebenso alten Lederscheide an ihrem Ledergürtel und schnürte ihre Stiefel noch einmal fester zu. Cait sah sie unter schweren Lidern an während Georgia ihre widerspenstigen Haare zu einem Zopf flocht. Ihren herausgewachsenen Pony hatte sie am vorigen Abend mit dem geschärften Messer auf seine ursprüngliche Vorkriegslänge gekürzt und sie war zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, obwohl er ein wenig schief geworden war. Sie wusste selbst nicht warum sie ihn wieder abgeschnitten hatte. Gerade hatte er eine Länge gehabt wo man ihn ordentlich mit zwei Haarklammern wegstecken konnte. Eigentlich störte er jetzt wieder nur.

„Deine scheißige Motivation geht mir tierisch auf den Sack Miss Perfect!" Cait kochte schon die dritte Portion Psycho auf ihrem ollen Löffel. „Georgia. Mein Name ist Georgia. Und wenn du nicht aufhörst dir die Scheiße literweise in den Arm zu jagen bist du schon vor dem Kampf K.O." Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn. Cait blickte von ihrem Löffel hoch. „Weißt du was Miss Perfect?! Scheiß auf dich! Du hast kein Plan vom Leben. Wir werden heute sterben. Und was mich betrifft möchte ich davon nichts merken. Ein Supermutant! Verfickte Scheiße nochmal! So ein Ding erledigst du nur in Gruppen. Und mit was Großkalibrigem. Wenn du so ein Ding allein erledigen willst, musst du schon so ein befehlshöriger Patriotentrottel in Powerrüstung sein." Georgia hatte seit der Ankunft ihres Gegners einiges zum Thema Supermutanten gehört. Furchtbare Viecher. Foltern, zerfetzen und fressen das Fleisch ihrer Opfer. Gerne so frisch wie möglich. Die Beute darf dabei sogar quietschen. Stumpfsinnige Killermaschinen die bei 2,10 m Körpergröße beginnen und deren einzige Freude darin bestand in Eingeweiden zu wühlen und Schädel zu zertrümmern. Entstanden durch kranke Experimente mit FEV wurde jeder Funken Menschlichkeit in ihnen zerstört.

Der Vorhang bewegte sich und Tommy und zwei seiner Leibwächter traten nach hinten zu den Frauen. „Ladies das wird heute Abend ganz großartig. Ich erwarte Bestleistungen. Liefert mir eine ordentliche Show." Er gestikulierte mit seinem Whiskeyglas herum. Sein Blick viel auf Georgia: „Du süßes Mäuschen… Eine Schande wirklich. Aber du hattest alle Chancen. Aber wenn du Lieber mit einem Supermutanten ein Tänzchen wagst als mit deinem charmanten Boss, dann soll es mir recht sein. Vermutlich hast du es nicht anders verdient. Weil ich aber ein netter Kerl bin und mir heute sehr viel Geld einbringen wirst, tot der lebendig…" Er wieherte wie ein vergnügtes Pferd. „… dachte ich einen kleinen Trostpreis hättest du verdient." Er warf ihr in kleines Bündel in den Schoß. Der Tabakbeutel ihres Großvaters. Georgia stieß ein leises Seufzen aus und griff vorsichtig nach dem einzigen Besitz der ihr geblieben war aus der Zeit vor dem großen Krieg. Als Tommy und seine Jungs sich wieder verzogen hatten und sie wieder allein war mit Cait und den stummen Wächtern rechts und links an den Enden des Vorhanges sowie einer am hinteren Ausgang und einer an der Treppe öffnete sie den Beutel. Das verschlissene rotkarierte Innenfutter beherbergte mehrere Innentaschen. Sie fand Blättchen, und vertrockneten Tabak sowie ein paar trockene Blüten, die zum größten Teil schon zerfallen sind. Das Plastikfeuerzeug hatte sie schon vor dem Krieg verloren. In einer der Innentaschen befand sich dennoch etwas Hartes. Mit zitternden Händen zog sie ein angelaufenes, ovales Bronzemedaillon aus der Tasche. Der kleine Brief der dabei gelegen hatte war längst zerfallen. Sie strich vorsichtig über das Efeumuster des Deckels und öffnete das Schmuckstück vorsichtig. Das winzige Scharnier knirschte leicht und zum Vorschein kamen zwei kleine Fotos: Auf der einen Seite ein Bild, welches Sasha, Karen und sie zeigte. Die drei Mädchen hatten das Foto ein paar Tage bevor Georgia erfuhr, dass sie nach Boston gehen würden in einem Automaten beim Drugstore gemacht. Auf der anderen Seite war ein Bild von dem alten Steg auf dem sie immer gesessen hatten. Die Blickrichtung zum Meer. Dem Licht nach zu urteilen wurde es bei Sonnenuntergang aufgenommen. Die Farben beider Bilder waren ein wenig verblasst, aber sie hatten die Zeit gut überstanden. Georgia schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und schwer aus. Sie klappte das Medaillon zu und packte es wieder in dem Tabakbeutel.

„Cait hast du noch mal eine Zigarette für mich?" Der Tabak war wirklich zu trocken und sie wusste, dass Cait ihre Zigaretten mit Melonenschalen oder Tatostücken feucht hielt. Cait warf ihr kommentarlos die Packung rüber. Georgia nahm sich eine Zigarette und ein Blättchen und rieselte den Tabak aus der Zigarette in das Blättchen hinein dazu gab sie einige der Blütenüberreste und drehte das ganze zusammen. Mit Caits Feuerzeug zündete sie den Joint an und nahm einen tiefen Zug auf den sie erstmal fürchterlich husten musste. Bald darauf war sie umgeben von dem süßlichen Duft des Marihuanas. Nach ein paar Zügen merkte sie, wie sich ihre flatternden Nerven ein wenig beruhigten. Heute Abend brauchte sie einen kühlen Kopf und keinen Blutrausch. Sie hatte einen Plan. Dafür musste sie irgendwie klar bleiben. Als sie halb aufgeraucht hatte reichte sie die Tüte weiter an Cait, die stocksteif mit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihrem Stuhl saß. „Ich will dir nichts vorschreiben, aber eventuell solltest du deine Nerven beruhigen anstatt dir gleich noch Jet reinzuknallen." Cait griff nach dem Joint und betrachtete das brennende Ende. „Wow. Miss Perfect zaubert mal eben die am schwersten zu bekommenste Droge im ganzen Commonwealth aus ihrem niedlichen Hut." Cait zog ein paar Mal an der Tüte und verdrehte dabei genießerisch die Augen, obwohl das Zeug alt und trocken war. „Halt einfach die Klappe Cait." „Sag mir nicht was ich tun soll Grünschnabel. Ich weiß sowieso nicht wieso du noch hier bist. Ein kleines Gör aus der bezaubernden Vorkriegsbonbonwelt. Unfuckingfassbar. Du hast mehr Glück als Verstand." Georgia verstaute den Tabakbeutel in der rechten Tasche an ihrem Bein und verschloss diese, damit ihr Schatz nicht wieder verloren gehen konnte. „Weißt du was Cait?! Denk doch was du willst. Ich habe noch was zu tun und war sowieso viel zu lang hier." Damit stand sie auf und ging zum Vorhang. Der Kampf wurde wenige Sekunden später angesagt und Georgia trat hinter dem Vorhang hervor in das Licht der Bühne. Cait beeilte sich hinterher zu kommen.

Der Raum kochte und brodelte. Der Lärm war kaum auszuhalten. Der Kampf des Jahrhunderts… Daran würde man sich im Commonwealth noch lange erinnern. Was definitiv nicht falsch war.

Sie hatten ihn mit 6 Männern hereingeschafft. Mit hervorgehaltenen Waffen, an Ketten und unter Zuhilfenahme von Schlagstöcken. Manche davon mit Elektroschockfunktion. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug führten zwei weitere Männer 4 wilde Ghule in den Käfig. Hoppla. Das würde hässlich werden. Cait stromerte immer wieder am Rande des Käfigs entlang. Sie war nervös und aufgepeitscht. Georgia stand still, aber auch sie bemerkte, dass das Adrenalin sich seinen Weg durch das THC in ihrer Blutbahn hindurchkämpfte.

Und es wurde hässlich. Der Supermutant entledigte sich bereits seiner Ketten und seiner Bewacher. Die Männer, die die Ghule hielten sowie jene, die sich mit dem Supermutanten abmühten schafften es so gerade aus dem Käfig heraus und die Tür hinter sich zu verschließen. Also nicht ganz. Zwei von Tommys Männern wurden noch im Vorbeigehen von dem Mutanten zermatscht. Beiläufig. Das Ding hatte nicht mal hingesehen, als es mit jeweils einer Hand einen Kopf packte um diese dann zusammenzuknallen wie zwei Walnüsse die es zu öffnen gilt. Blut und Hirn spritzen durch den gesamten Ring und ein nicht unwesentlicher Teil davon landete in Georgias Gesicht und begann daran herunterzulaufen. Der Anblick von einem derartigen Ausbruch roher Gewalt plus das warme klebrige Gefühl menschlichen Gewebes in ihrem Gesicht legte den Schalter in Georgias Kopf schneller um als gewöhnlich: Kein Tunnelblick, keine kribbelnden Hände, kein Gefühl des langsamen Kontrollverlustes. Die Sicherung war einfach herausgeflogen und der letzte Gedanke in Georgias Unterbewusstsein war nur: _Vergiss den Plan nicht!_

Noch bevor die Glocke läutete eskalierte die Situation im Käfig gewaltig. Drei der vier Ghule fielen sofort über den Mutanten her. Der vierte Guhl stürmte auf Georgia zu. Georgia, nicht mehr Herrin ihrer Sinne packte den Ghul an seinem dürren Hals. Dieser tat es ihr gleich und umschloss ihre Kehle mit seinen knorrigen Fingern. Die Energie des Ansturms nutze das Mädchen um das widerliche Ding herumzuschleudern und gegen einen Pfahl des Käfigs zu pressen. Ungeachtet der eigenen beschränkten Luftzufuhr packte sie nun mit der anderen Hand den Kopf des Ghuls und schmetterte ihn mit aller Kraft an die Pfahlkante. Es gab ein knackendes Geräusch und der Ghul kreischte fürchterlich aber verstärkte seinen Griff um den Hals des Mädchens. Langsam wurde die Luft knapp und die in dunkles Rot getauchte Welt wurde um sie herum dunkler. Also packte sie noch etwas fester zu, wobei sie mit dem Daumen in die rechte Augenhöhle des Ghuls rutschte und dessen Auge zerquetschte und hämmerte seinen Schädel noch einmal gegen den Pfahl. Der Kopf des Ghuls zerplatzte wie eine reife Melone. Bei ihrem ersten Kampf gegen einen Ghul hatte sie schnell gelernt, dass die Biester hartnäckig, schnell und brutal waren, aber nicht besonders geschickt und auch nicht robust. Rechts von Georgia stand Cait völlig regungslos in der und starrte auf das Schauspiel, dass sich auf der anderen Seite des Ringes abspielte: Der Supermutant zerriss gerade in aller Seelenruhe einen Ghul in der Luft während die anderen beiden auf das grüne Wesen einschlugen und es kratzten und bissen. Der Mutant war von oben bis unten bedeckt mit Blut und Gewebe. Für dieses Monstrum war diese Veranstaltung tatsächlich nur ein Spaziergang. Das musste dringend aufhören. Georgia brauchte den Mutanten wütend und tatsächlich außer Kontrolle. Also noch mehr als jetzt.

Ohne, dass sie es selbst bemerkte entfuhr dem Mädchen aus Vault 111 ein leises Knurren und urplötzlich stürzte sie auf den Mutanten los. Sie hörte nicht wie Cait „Nein!" rief und warf sich auf den Ghul der an der rechten Seite des Mutanten hing. Der Mutant selber wandte sich nun dem dritten Gegner zu auf seiner Linken. Für einen kurzen Moment kämpften der Mutant und das Mädchen Rücken an Rücken. Dann zog Georgia das Messer an ihrer Seite und schlitzte ihren Gegner einmal von der Brust bis zum Bauch auf trat ihn zu Boden. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und rammte dem Mutanten das Messer in die Flanke. Erst als sie es umdrehte bemerkte das Monster den Angriff und ließ brüllend von dem Klumpen Fleisch ab, aus dem der dritte Ghul nur noch bestand. Cait drückte sich derweil in die hinterste Ecke des Käfigs und verfluchte diese verrückte Irre, die gerade begann mit aller Gewalt den Supermutanten zu provozieren: Georgia tänzelte um ihn herum und stach immer wieder zu. Sie platzierte auch Schläge und Tritte, die jedoch kaum eine Wirkung zeigten. Der Mutant bewegte sich allerdings fast genau so schnell wie das Mädchen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er sie erwischen musste. „KLEINES MÄDCHEN! ICH WERDE DICH TÖTEN UND FRESSEN!" Georgia erschrak, dass das Ding sprach. Das hatte niemand erwähnt und bisher hatte das Vieh nur geknurrt und gegrunzt. Der kurze Moment des Schreckens reichte und die geballte rechte Faust des Supermutanten krachte seitlich gegen ihren Schädel. Georgia sah Sternchen und taumelte. Das Wesen lachte. Die Menge außerhalb des Ringes kochte. Cait erkannte, dass jetzt das Ende gekommen war. Erst für Miss Perfect und dann für sie selbst. Aus irgendeinem Grund – Sie wusste selbst nicht genau warum. – rief Cait: „Hey du Wichser! Hier drüben!" Der Mutant drehte sich herum zu Cait und machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Cait begann wieder am Käfigrand herumzutigern und ließ den Mutanten nicht aus den Augen. _Shit_. Georgia richtete sich hinter dem Supermutanten auf. Sie taumelte nach wie vor und ein schriller Ton pfiff durch ihre Ohren. Am Rande ihres verschwommenen und immer noch roten Gesichtsfeldes erkannte sie Cait am Gitter und den Mutanten der langsam auf sie zu ging. „NOCH MEHR WERTLOSES MENSCHENFLEISCH. ICH WERDE DEIN SINNLOSES LEBEN NEHMEN!" Georgia handelte blitzschnell. Sie griff nach ihrem Messer, welches auf dem Boden lag und sprintete los. Sie lief aber nicht auf den Mutanten zu, sondern direkt auf Cait. Hoffentlich klappt das… Cait starrte weiter den Mutanten an. „CAIT! RÄUBERLEITER!" Cait blickte hektisch an dem grünen Muskelberg vorbei. Für einen kurzen Augenblick befürchtete Georgia, dass die Frau durch ihren Drogen- und Adrenalinnebel überhaupt nicht wirklich registrierte was um sie vorging. Doch dann konnte man das Licht was Cait aufging fast schon sehen. Georgia sprang mit dem linken Fuß in die gefalteten Hände der Kämpferin und drückte sich explosionsartig nach oben während Cait von unten schob. Der Mutant war schon heran als Georgia sich am oberen Teil des Käfigs erneut abdrückte und so über den Kopf des Wesens hinwegsprang. Im Flug drehend griff sie nach dessen Schultern und landete auf selbigen. Der Mutant hielt inne und griff sofort nach Georgia. Diese rammte dem Ding ihr Messer erst in die Schulter und zog es dann quer über dessen Gesicht. Das Wesen brüllte in Agonie und schlug, blind vom eigenen Blut, um sich. „CAIT GEHT DA WEG!". Der Supermutant taumelte nach vorn und griff nach dem Käfiggitter. Georgia packte schnell nach dem Maschendraht und zog sich von den Schultern des Mutanten hinauf an das obere Ende des Zauns. Der Mutant blinzelte durch sein eigenes Blut. Heulend vor Wut packte er das Gitter und riss einen großen Teil des Käfigabschnittes inklusive Georgia aus der Verankerung. Aus dem fröhlichen Gejohle der Menge wurden panische Schreie. Der Mutant warf das Gitter in den Zuschauerraum. Georgia krachte mitsamt dem Gebilde aus Maschen- und Stacheldraht mitten in das bereits panisch umherlaufende Publikum. Schüsse fielen. Im Hintergrund hörte sie wie Tommy Anweisungen brüllte.

Der Kopf des Mädchens pochte fürchterlich ausgehend von ihrer getroffenen Schläfe. Als sie sich aufrappelte bemerkte sie einen scharfen Schmerz im linken Fußgelenk. Dafür war jetzt aber keine Zeit. Ihr Sichtfeld war jetzt nicht mehr rot und sie merkte, wie ihr Verstand langsam wiedereinsetzte. Um sie herum traten sich gegenseitig panische Menschen und Ghule zu Tode. Flaschen flogen durch die Luft. Das Mädchen sah sich gehetzt um. Mit der Meute nach draußen zu kommen würde nicht funktionieren. Die Zuschauer trampelten sich im Eingangsbereich nach wie vor zu Tode. Außerdem hatte sie noch nicht alles wieder, was ihr gehörte. Sie wandte sich also nach rechts hin zur Bar. Dort gab es eine Treppe die nach oben in die Räumlichkeiten von Tommys Bande führten. Bevor sie loslief vergewisserte sie sich, dass der Supermutant beschäftigt war. Dies war auch der Fall. Genug lebendes Material zwischen ihr und dem Monster hielten den Mutanten beschäftigt. Georgia drängelte sich also rücksichtslos in Richtung Bar. Dabei brach sie einige Rippen und stieg teilnahmslos über Sterbende hinweg. Hinter der Bar hatten sich Clay und die Barfrau verschanzt. Beide schossen mit Schrotflinten in die Menge um sich die panischen Leute vom Hals zu halten. Georgia duckte sich und bahnte sich ihren Weg nach rechts an der Bar vorbei. Clay und die Barkeeperin – Nathalie hatte sie geheißen meinte Georgia sich zu erinnern. – konzentrierten sich nur auf das was sich vor ihnen befand. Georgia, die inzwischen hinter die Bar gelang war, schlich auf Nathalie zu und schnitt ihr die Kehle mit dem Bowiemesser durch. In dem Lärm bemerkte Clay den Angriff nicht und Georgia hatte Zeit ihren Colt in einem Holster an dessen Hüfte auszumachen. Sie wusste, dass er ihn trug, wollte sich jedoch versichern, dass er immer noch dort war, wo Clay ihn in den letzten Monaten stolz herumgetragen hatte. Von hinten griff sie nach der Waffe, zog sie aus dem Holster und als Clay sich umdrehte drückte sie ihm den Lauf in den Bauch. „Der gehört mir." Sie drückte ab. Dreimal. Und dann einmal direkt in sein Gesicht. Die Leiche sackte zu Boden, Georgia öffnete seinen Gürtel und riss ihn von Clays Hüften. Sie hatte keine Zeit das Holster umständlich an ihrem Gürtel zu befestigen und schlang sich einfach jenen von Clay zusätzlich zu ihrem eigenen um. Da dieser etwas groß war hing er etwas tief an der Hüfte, aber niemand hatte gerade Zeit für modische Detailfragen. Den Colt Python behielt sie in der Hand. Der Munitionsbeutel an Clays Gürtel war gut gefüllt. Noch während Georgia die Treppe zu den Privaträumlichkeiten hinauf lief lud sie die 4 verschossenen Kugeln nach. Oben angekommen schaute sie über die Brüstung in den Zuschauerraum. Unten herrschte das pure Chaos und ein kleines Feuer war direkt neben der Bühne ausgebrochen. Der Supermutant blutete aus etlichen Wunden und brüllte wie ein verwundeter Stier. Die Combat Zone hatte sich kaum geleert. Die Leute kamen nirgendwo raus. Die Massenpanik verstopfte die wenigen, kleinen Eingänge.

Georgia wandte sich in den Salon. Dort hatte Tommy sein Büro eingerichtet. Wenn man einen Raum mit Bar und Billardtisch als Büro bezeichnen konnte. Jedenfalls stand dort auch der Safe. Georgia erhoffte sich, dass sich darin vielleicht noch ein Teil ihrer Habseligkeiten befanden. Ihr fehlten noch ihre 10 mm Pistole, ein Modell von Smith & Wesson, ihr Schulterholster und ihr Pip-Boy. Zumindest Letzteren wollte sie unter keinen Umständen zurücklassen. Die große Preisfrage war allerdings wie sie das Ding aufbekommen sollte. Schlossknacken war nicht ihre Stärke. „Suchst du das?" Mit hervorgehaltener Waffe drehte Georgia sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. „Cait!?" Georgia ließ den Colt sinken. Cait stand in der anderen Tür und hatte einen Schlüssel in der Hand. Den Safeschlüssel. „Miss Perfect dein Plan war nicht so perfekt." Georgia streckte die Hand nach dem Schlüssel aus. „Eh eh." Cait schüttelte den Kopf. Erst habe ich eine Frage: „Wieso hast du mir nichts von deinem Plan gesagt? Und was noch viel wichtiger ist… Wieso hast du mich unten bei deinem grünen Kumpel gelassen. Ich könnte tot sein." In der Tat fragte Georgia sich, wie die Frau es geschafft hatte da unten rauszukommen. Ein Blick in ihre Pupillen und Caits leicht hysterischer Unterton ließen sie aber ahnen, dass eine ordentliche Dosis Jet nachgeholfen hatte. Georgia wollte den Colt anheben, aber Cait war schneller und zielte plötzlich mit einer Pistole direkt auf sie. „Antworte!" „Weil du ein gottverdammter Junkie bist und mich hasst. Zufrieden?" „Gütiger Himmel! Ich möchte dir gerade abwechselnd ins Gesicht schlagen und auf die Schuhe kotzen. Habe ich dir nicht immer eine verdammte Zigarette gegeben? Habe ich nicht davon abgesehen dich umzubringen?" „Sorry. Wer konnte denn ahnen, dass uns das in dieser verkackten Welt zu beschissenen BFFs macht?" Cait schnaubte und lachte anschließend höhnisch. „Ein Scheißjunkie in einer verkackten Welt also?" Sie steckte die Pistole weg und warf Georgia den Schlüssel zu. „Willkommen in der Realität Miss Perfect."

Noch während Georgias Blick verdutzt zwischen dem Schlüssel und Cait hin und her wanderte drehte die Frau sich um. „Jetzt beeil dich. Hol dein Scheißzeug und lass uns verschwinden."

Den Pip-Boy hatte Georgia zusammen mit ungefähr zweihundert Kronkorken und einer Stange Zigaretten im Safe gefunden. Eilig hatte sie etwa 30 Kronkorken in die Hosentasche gestopft, zusammen mit zwei Packungen Zigaretten. Zwei weitere Packungen hatte sie Cait in die Hand gedrückt. Danach traten die Frauen wieder auf die Empore und schauten in den Zuschauerraum. Dieser hatte sich nun doch etwas geleert und ein Großteil der Leute war tot. Tommy und ein paar Verbliebene hatten immer noch alle Hände voll zu tun mit dem Supermutanten. Dieser schwankte inzwischen bedenklich und schlug eher ungezielt um sich. Georgia betrachtete die Szenerie nachdenklich. „Wir müssen weiter." drängelte Cait und stieß das Mädchen leicht an. Doch Georgia rührte sich nicht. Stattdessen zog sie ihren Colt und zielte nach unten. „Was machst du da?! Lass sie sich gegenseitig umbringen." „Ich finde wir sollten ihm helfen." „Tommy?! Wieso? Weil er so gut zu uns war!?" Caits Stimme überschlug sich. „Nein. Dem Mutanten. Schließlich ist er unser Ticket in die Freiheit." „Hast du den Verstand verloren!? Er wird uns zerfetzen." „Das wird nicht passieren. Da unten sind genug sinnlose Leben, die er nehmen kann." Unbewusst hatte sie die Formulierung des Mutanten übernommen. Sie hielt die Luft an und hoffte sie würde treffen. Nacheinander erschoss sie drei von Tommys Jungs und Tommy selbst. Dabei verbrauchte sie allerdings 11 Kugeln. Das würde sie nochmal üben müssen. Mit blutunterlaufenden Augen starrte der Mutant zu ihr herauf bevor er sich den übrigen Zuschauern zuwandte, die sich noch bewegten. Georgia lud den Revolver ein drittes Mal nach und joggte nun mit der entnervten und panischen Cait im Schlepptau die Empore entlang. Das Ziel war die Feuertreppe. Durchs Erdgeschoß würden sie nicht herauskommen. Auf dem Weg zur Feuertreppe kamen sie am Waffenschrank von Tommys Crew vorbei. Als Cait und Georgia endlich die Feuertreppe erreichten, hatte Cait sich mit einer Schrotflinte zu ihrer Pistole ausgerüstet und Georgia hatte nicht nur ihre 10 mm wieder zusammen mit dem Schulterholster und drei vollen Ersatzmagazinen, sondern sich auch noch ein Sturmgewehr umgehangen. Dazu 4 Ersatzmagazine mit jeweils 30 Schuss Kaliber 5,45 × 39 mm, die sie sich umständlich in die Gesäßtaschen und die leere Tasche am linken Hosenbein stopfen musste.

Draußen auf der Straße angekommen empfing sie ein unangenehmer und kühler Sprühregen. Fast klassisches Aprilwetter traf auf Georgias T-Shirt und Caits Korsett. „Wir müssen nach Goodneighbor." Georgia fummelte am Pip-Boy herum. „Laut Karte ist das quasi um die Ecke." „Hmm super. Dort weiß man sicher auch schon was hier gelaufen ist. Und ich kann dir garantieren, dass wir beide ohnehin einen Ruf genießen. Die Zuschauer die nicht aus irgendwelchen Raiderlagern kommen, kommen aus Goodneighbor. Und zumindest das kleine Vault-Mädchen, dass kämpft wie ein Berserker wird man vermutlich schnell erkennen." „Wir müssen. Ich muss dort jemanden treffen." Cait rollte die Augen. „Wir kommen dort nur in Schwierigkeiten. Der Bürgermeister selbst ist ein großer Fan der Combat Zone. Schließlich kann dort sein geliebtes Volk seine Aggressionen ausleben ohne unnötige Ruhe in der Stadt zu stiften. Spätestens wenn sie erfahren was passiert ist… Tja… Wir werden wirklich Ärger haben." „Du musst nicht mit. Ich habe allerdings Geschäfte dort." Cait betrachtete das Mädchen wie es auf den Pip-Boy schaute und an ein paar Knöpfen drehte während der Sprühregen ihrer beider Kleidung und Haar durchweichte.

Aus der Combat Zone erreichte sie ein fürchterliches Krachen und Poltern. Die Schreie der Leute wurden jedoch immer leiser und verzweifelter. Außerdem mischte sich ein unangenehmer Brandgeruch in den Geruch der nassen, zerstörten Stadt. Verfluchte dreimal verfluchte Scheiße. Cait ballte die Fäuste. „Beweg dich Miss Perfect. Ich kenne den Weg." Wenigstens würde sie dort ein bisschen Jet und Psycho kriegen. Wenn sie Glück hatten noch bevor es zu weiterem Ärger kommen würde. Und dass das passieren würde war so sicher wie das Ad Victoriam nach einem pathetischen Redeschwall irgendeines Bruderschaftsoffiziers.


	4. Georgia aus Georgia

Natürlich hatte ihr Vater darauf bestanden, dass Sie die beste High-School besuchte, die in Boston aufzutreiben war. Die High-School wo alle anderen aus der Nachbarschaft des kleinen Örtchens Sanctuary Hills hingingen war nicht gut genug. Als ihr Vater noch gedient hatte war es selbstverständlich gewesen, dass Sie immer die gleichen Schulen besucht hat wie die anderen Kinder von Militärangehörigen. Aber jetzt plötzlich war es wichtig sich abzugrenzen. Das fing schon gut an. Hier sollten sie bleiben, aber bloß keinen Anschluss finden. Georgia argwöhnte, dass ihr Vater ihren Freundinnen Sasha und Karen die Schuld an Bier und Gras und jugendlicher Aufmüpfigkeit gab. Seine Lösung des Problems war es also gewesen sie auf eine andere Schule zu schicken als die anderen Teenager der Gemeinde und dabei eine Schule zu wählen, die so weit weg war, dass die Leute dort ebenfalls weit genug weg wohnten als dass sich Freundschaften bilden könnten. Darüber hinaus war die D. B. Technical High-School ein verwirrender Ort voll mit streng religiösen Sittenwächtern und hoch komplexem Unterricht in Mathematik und Naturwissenschaften. Machte für Georgia, und vermutlich auch viele andere, wenig Sinn, aber sorgte dafür, dass die Jugendlichen voll ausgelastet und überwacht waren, so dass unerwünschtes Verhalten selten bis gar nicht vorkam. Darüber hinaus lockte Georgia immer noch der Führerschein. Sie hatte Rebellion und Pubertät also erstmal ruhen lassen und sich darauf konzentriert nicht gleich zu Anfang negativ aufzufallen. Das war nicht einfach gewesen.  
  
~~~  
  
„Ich möchte euch eure neue Mitschülerin vorstellen: Georgia aus Georgia. Komm her Liebes. Erzähl etwas über dich.“   
  
Das war jetzt der vierte Kurs in dem das Lehrpersonal entschlossen hatte, dass „Georgia aus Georgia“ ein ganz toller Aufhänger sei um sie vorzustellen. Die vier ekelhaften Typen aus der letzten Reihe begannen zu kichern. Schon am Morgen – Sie besuchte offenbar mehrere Kurse zusammen mit diesen Spinnern. – hielten diese schwachsinnigen Halbstarken „Georgia aus Georgia“ für den Witz des Tages. Zugegebenermaßen war es wirklich ein bisschen peinlich. Zumal Georgia überhaupt nicht aus Georgia stammte, sondern nur dort gelebt hatte. Aber das interessierte ihre neuen Mitschüler herzlich wenig.  Bevor Georgia also ihre Vorstellung runterleiern konnte, rief schon der erste: „Los erzähl uns deine blöde Geschichte, dass du im ach so tollen Europa geboren wurdest.“ Es flogen ein paar Papierbälle, bevor die Lehrerin den Kurs zur Räson gebracht hatte. Die neuerliche Vorstellungsrunde wurde also ausgesetzt und Georgia verzog sich an einen Platz nah am Fenster. Also ein paar Schüler ließen sich offenbar auch nicht durch knallharten Lernstoff und Religion bändigen.   
  
Nach dem Unterricht entwischte sie Spott und Hohn, indem sie flugs und ohne Umwege zum Haupteingang herausflitzte und in den Wagen ihres Vaters sprang. Der Schulbus fuhr nicht bis Sanctuary Hills und zwischen irgendwelchen Vorträgen an Universitäten und bei Veteranenvereinen hatte ihr Vater ausreichend Zeit sie zur Schule zu fahren und abzuholen. Vielleicht wollte er auch einfach sichergehen, dass Georgia nicht versehentlich Spaß hatte.   
  
„Wie war die Schule?“ „Mmhmmh.“ Georgia blickte aus dem Fenster. „Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Die D.B. Technical Highschool ist eine der besten Schulen in Boston.“ Georgia rollte mit den Augen. Ihr Vater fuhr fort: „Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn du deiner Mutter und mir das Leben erleichtern würdest, indem du dich mit mehr Begeisterung auf die neue Schule einlassen würdest.“ „Mmhmmh.“ Nate seufzte: „Jetzt wo der kleine Shaun auf der Welt ist, wird es Zeit, dass wir uns wie eine richtige Familie benehmen. Da hat jeder seine Aufgabe Georgia. Und ich erwarte, dass du dich an die Absprachen hältst.“ Georgia wandte den Kopf um und bedachte ihren Vater mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick. Eine „richtige Familie“… Was für ein Bullshit. Wenn es nach ihren Eltern ginge, würden sie Georgia vermutlich gerne dem unsäglichen Storch zurückgeben, der sie unerwünscht abgeliefert hatte. Georgia wusste genau was ihr Vater meinte: Sie soll gefälligst gute Noten erzielen, mit denen er im Veteranenverein angeben konnte, blödsinnig nett lächeln in scheußlichen Blumenkleidern beim Kuchenbacken sonntags in der Kirchengemeinde, damit ihre Mutter Komplimente über ihr braves Mädchen einheimsen konnte und ansonsten sollte sie sich am besten unsichtbar machen, damit ihre Eltern zusammen mit Shaun Vater-Mutter-Kind spielen konnten. _Yay_. Georgia schaute wieder aus dem Fenster und ihr Vater verzichtete darauf das Gespräch fortzuführen.   
  
~~~  
  
Zu Hause wurde Georgia von ihrer Mutter empfangen, die ihr ein weiches Paket in die Hand drückte. Georgia musste nicht fragen um zu wissen, dass es wieder ein unsägliches Blumenkleidchen sein würde. Am kommenden Sonntag stand ihr offizieller Einstand in der Kirchengemeinde bevor. Nora war schon die ganze Woche aufgeregt. Georgia konnte das ganz Theater kein Stück nachvollziehen. Schließlich gingen sie schon seit 2 Monaten jeden verdammten Sonntag in die Kirche und ihre Mutter war bereits mit so ziemlich jeder anstrengenden Else dort befreundet. Aber am nächsten Sonntag war das letzte Sommerfest für das Jahr angesetzt und Nora hatte die diesjährige Organisation übernommen. Es musste alles perfekt sein. Georgia wollte jedes Mal schreien, wenn Sie an die ganzen Mutterglucken mit ihren verzogenen und spießigen Töchterchen denken musste. Für sie waren die Sonntage immer ein Alptraum. Vor allem, weil sie kaum noch Zeit fand für ihren Schwimmsport. Ihre Mutter hatte sich geweigert sie in einen Verein gehen zu lassen. Obwohl sie den Sport ihrer Tochter jahrelang gefördert hatte befand Nora nun, dass Georgia in ein Alter kam, wo sie ein bisschen darauf achten musste kein zu breites Kreuz zu bekommen. Schließlich ist das oberste Ziel ja einen angemessenen Ehemann zu finden. Damit konnte man nicht zu früh anfangen. Ihr Vater sah die Situation zwar ein wenig anders, aber auch er sah es lieber, wenn Georgia ihre Zeit in der Gemeinde verbrachte und nette Blumenensembles trug, als wenn sie ihre Nachmittage im Schwimmbad verbrachte. Was Nate und Nora nicht wussten war, dass nicht alles an der neuen Highschool zum Kotzen war. Georgia hatte erfreut festgestellt, dass Sie sich, ohne ihre Eltern informieren zu müssen, für das Schwimmteam in der Schule aufstellen lassen konnte.   
  
„Los geh es anprobieren. Ich hoffe es passt. Du hast in letzter Zeit ein bisschen viel gegessen.“ Nora hielt sich nicht mit einer Begrüßung auf. Vermutlich konnte sie es kaum erwarten ihre Tochter gleich wieder loszuwerden. Im Hintergrund ertönte die blecherne Stimme des neuesten Mr. Handy Modells, welches Nate Nora zum Einzug geschenkt hatte: „Missus Delaney, bei allem Respekt, aber wie sie wissen, bin ich unter anderem auch darauf programmiert worden in der Lage zu sein die richtige Ernährung für jeden mir anvertrauten Organismus zu berechnen und die kleine Miss Georgia ist zurzeit optimal ernährt.“ Nora verdrehte die Augen. „Nate tu mir bitte den Gefallen und bring Codsworth zur Neuprogrammierung. Er ist ja wirklich ein tolles Gerät, aber ich bin immer noch diejenige die entscheidet, was am besten für meine Tochter ist.“ „Verzeihen Sie Missus Delaney. Wenn Sie wünschen, werde ich die Hinweismeldungen zur Ernährung ihrer Familie abstellen. Sie können diese Funktion jedoch immer wieder abrufen bei Bedarf.“ „Danke Codsworth.“ entgegnete Nate und wandte sich dann an seine Frau: „Schatz dieser Roboter ist ausgestattet mit der modernsten KI, die man sich vorstellen kann. Mit den richtigen Befehlen tut er in einigen Tagen tatsächlich nur was er soll.“ „Sehr richtig Mister Delaney, meine Programmierung lässt dauerhafte Verhaltensanpassungen auf Basis modernster, künstlicher Int…“  „Bitte schweig Codsworth!“ Nora schnaubte und warf Nate einen scharfen Blick zu.   
  
Georgia beeilte sich in ihr Zimmer zu kommen. Sie warf ihre Schultasche in die Ecke und öffnete das Paket welches von irgendeinem Modegeschäft in Boston stammt. Zum Vorschein kam dunkelgrüner, mittelschwerer Stoff. Ein Blusenkleid. Furchtbar altmodisch geschnitten mit Ärmeln bis zu den Ellenbogen und einem steifen, strengen Kragen. Irgendwie kam Georgia das Kleid bekannt vor. Sie zog sich schnell um. Abgesehen davon, dass das Kleid nicht nur obenrum sterbenslangweilig war, ging es ihr natürlich auch züchtig übers Knie. Das gesamte Kleid war unifarben abgesehen von einem zarten graphischen Muster am unteren Saum. Es passte perfekt, aber sonst auch nichts. Vor dem Spiegel musste Georgia dennoch schwer schlucken. Es sah aus wie ein Kleid, dass sie als Kind getragen hatte. Obwohl sie sich sicher war nie ein grünes Kleid besessen zu haben. Und während sie so darüber nachdachte, weswegen ihr das Kleid so vertraut vorkam wurde ihr aus unerfindlichen Gründen schwer ums Herz. Sie schüttelte ihre Locken als könne sie damit dieses merkwürdige Gefühl abschütteln und band die Pracht, die ihre Mutter gern als Unart der Natur bezeichnete in einen strengen Dutt zusammen. Der missbilligende Blick Noras am Morgen als sie an ihrer Mutter vorbei mit fliegender Mähne zum Auto ihres Vaters gerauscht war hat ihr gereicht. Eine Diskussion darüber, dass sie ihr Haar abschneiden lassen muss mochte sie nicht schon wieder führen.  
  
Als Georgia zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam standen ihre Eltern an der Tür. Ein Vertreter war gekommen. Der Mann mit dem Trenchcoat hielt ein Klemmbrett und redete auf ihren Vater ein: „… Vault 111 verfügt über jeglichen Komfort, den man sich nur wünschen kann. Im Falle einer Katastrophe gibt es überhaupt keinen Grund auf den täglichen Luxus zu verzichten. Und Sie Mr. Delaney als Veteran bekommen von mir heute ein ganz besonderes Angebot…“ Nora bemerkte hinter sich ihre Tochter und drehte sich zu ihr um. Ihr Blick wie immer missbilligend. „Ich wusste, dass es richtig war, das Kleid im Schulterbereich etwas zu erweitern. Deine Figur ist ein Alptraum.“ „Ist das deine Art mir zu sagen, dass du zufrieden bist?“ „Es passt und du wirst es am Sonntag tragen. Und nun mach deine Hausaufgaben. Dann kannst du ins Bett gehen. Und jetzt aus meinen Augen. Ich muss mich um Shaun kümmern.“Dinnercancelling war die neuste Methode ihrer Mutter sie zu drangsalieren. Man stelle sich einmal vor ihren neuen Freundinnen in der Kirchengemeinde könnte auffallen, dass ihre Tochter eine 38 anstelle einer 34 trägt. Drama! Ohne weiteren Kommentar ging Georgia zurück auf ihr Zimmer und setzte sich in den Sessel vor dem großen Spiegel. Sie griff zwischen die Polster und zog den dunkelbraunen Lederbeutel hervor. Tabak, Filter, Blättchen, Feuerzeug und noch ein paar Gramm Marihuana befanden sich ordnungsgemäß an ihrem Platz sortiert in den verschiedenen Innenfächern. Pot hatte sie seit Tybee Island nicht mehr geraucht. Noch hatte sie keine neue Quelle erschlossen und seitdem die Familie hier in Sanctuary Hills verweilte, hatte das Mädchen das Gefühl gehabt unter noch strengerer Beobachtung zu stehen. Vor dem Hintergrund, dass kurz- und mittelfristig kein weiterer Umzug anstand war ihrer Mutter noch mehr als sonst daran gelegen, dass alles den schönen glänzenden Schein behielt. Darum nahm sie ihrer Tochter noch mehr die Luft zum Atmen als ohnehin schon. Das und das Abendessen. Sie würde sich jetzt keinen Joint drehen, aber eine Zigarette. Erstens war sie hungrig und zweitens musste sie sich ablenken von dem merkwürdigen Gefühl, dass sie dieses Kleid an was erinnerte. Sie zog es über den Kopf und begann dann ihre Zigarette zu drehen. Anschließend schlüpfte sie in ein altes paar Jeans und ein Shirt und ging zur Tür. Sie öffnete diese und rief in den Gang: „Mom? Dad? Ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Heute hatten wir noch keine Hausaufgaben.“ „Brüll nicht durchs Haus. Du erschreckst Shaun.“ keifte ihre Mutter zurück. _Ah ja._ Georgia lauschte noch kurz den Geräuschen aus der Küche und wartete bis sie sicher sein konnte, dass Familie Delaney sich zum Abendessen niedergelassen hatte.   
  
Sie schloss leise die Tür und stopfte ein paar Kissen unter ihre Bettdecke. Dann zog sie ein Paar Turnschuhe an, griff nach einer Flasche Wasser und dem Tabakbeutel, kletterte aus dem Fenster, zog die Vorhänge zu und schlich sich aus dem Garten hinter dem Haus hinunter zu dem kleinen Fluss. Von dort aus lief sie ein Stück weiter, ging über die Brücke bis zur Red-Rocket-Tankstelle. Da jetzt alle beim Abendessen saßen, begegnete Georgia nur einer älteren Dame, die einen Hund spazieren führte. Besser war das, denn schließlich war Sanctuary Hills weniger als ein Dorf und ihre Eltern mussten nicht unbedingt wissen, dass sie sich noch draußen rumtrieb. Es war zwar erst 18 Uhr, die Sonne noch hell am Himmel, aber Nora hielt die Zügel straff und es herrschte zurzeit ein Defacto-Hausarrest unter der Woche. Der beschissenste Sommer aller Zeiten. An der Tankstelle besorgte Georgia sich einen Schokoriegel und einen Hotdog. Der picklige Junge hinter der Theke kam unten aus Concord und würde kaum bei einem Kaffeekränzchen ihrer Mutter erzählen, dass sie sich am Mittwochabend um 18 Uhr einen Hotdog und einen Schokoriegel gekauft hatte. Das Geld dafür hatte sie ihrer Mutter aus der Haushaltskasse geklaut. Taschengeld war ja auch gestrichen. Aber Nora war so beschäftigt mit Shaun, dass ihr die paar fehlenden Dollar hier und da nicht aufgefallen sind. Bisher. Es war wie immer nur eine Frage der Zeit, aber Georgia hatte wenig Lust sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen und sie hatte Hunger. Sie erstand außerdem ein Päckchen Tabak. Eigentlich hätte der picklige Junge, dessen Name laut Namensschildchen Chris war, den Tabak nicht verkaufen dürfen, aber sie hatte ihn mit einem verschwörerischen Blick unter ihren halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern schnell überreden können. Karen hatte ihr mal erklärt, das Jungs im Grunde genommen alle gleich sind und vor allem dumm. Ein bisschen Wimpernklimpern und ein bisschen in den Haaren spielen und schon taten sie alles was man wollte. Selbst Georgia hatte das schnell bemerkt, obwohl ihre Mutter der festen Überzeugung war, dass sie ein ziemliches hässliches Entlein war. Jungs sind einfach so saudämlich. Mit ihrer Beute wanderte Georgia weiter ein Stück in Richtung Westen zurück zum Fluss. Dort gab es eine alte Jagdhütte oberhalb einer Farm.   
  
Angekommen ließ sie sich auf den Stufen der Jagdhütte nieder und verzehrte ihr karges Mahl. Anschließend entledigte Sie sich ihrer Schuhe und ließ die Füße in den Flusslauf hängen. Wobei Fluss ein wenig hochtrabend als Bezeichnung für das Bachähnliche Fließgewässer war. Sie zündete ihre Zigarette an und hustete ein wenig. Während sie so das Wasser beobachtete kamen ihr die Tränen. Das war definitiv nicht das Meer und plötzlich brach ein unfassbares Gefühl von Heimweh über Sie hinein. Sie wusste nicht genau wonach sie sich sehnte. Ihr Zimmer im neuen Haus in Sanctuary Hills war es jedenfalls nicht. Eher sehnte sie sich nach Sand und Salz. Tybee Island? Vielleicht. Dort waren ihre Freunde. Jever? Dort wurde sie geboren.   
  
Obwohl es ein heißer Sommer gewesen war, begann sie plötzlich zu frieren. Noch mehr als je zuvor fühlte sie sich als wäre sie der letzte Mensch auf der Welt.   
  
„Bringst du mich nach Hause?“  
  
 _„Ja.“_  
  
 _Das kleine Mädchen war kein kleines Mädchen mehr und trug auch nicht mehr das grüne Kleid. Es überwand die letzten Zentimeter und nunmehr berührte nicht nur seine Hand das Wesen , sondern das Mädchen drückte seinen gesamten Körper gegen den Brustkorb ihres Gegenübers. Sie spürte wie sich starke Arme um sie herum legten und beinahe komplett einhüllten und all ihr Schmerz war vorbei…_


	5. Wer solche Freunde hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggerwarnung:
> 
> In diesem Kapitel wird es auch Missbrauch geben. Zwar nicht ausufernd beschrieben, aber ich denke es gehört sich das im Vorfeld zu erwähnen.

Cait hatte Recht behalten. Kaum hatten Georgia und sie Goodneighbor betreten wurden sie von ein paar finster dreinblickenden Guhlen ins Old State House geführt. Dort wurden sie in einem der oberen Stockwerke auf eine Couch gesetzt um den Bürgermeister zu treffen. Georgia war überrascht über den Mann, dem diese zwielichtige Enklave unterstand: Hancock war ebenfalls ein Guhl. Und zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein Guhl der es schaffte nicht völlig lächerlich mit einem altmodischen Dreispitz und einem langen roten Mantel auszusehen. Im Gegenteil: Unabhängig von seiner scheinbar charmanten und lockeren Art hatte er etwas Respekteinflößendes an sich.

„Das sind also die beiden hübschen Ladys von denen seit Wochen das ganze Commonwealth spricht… Bitte entschuldigt meine Mitarbeiter: Sie wissen nicht wie man Gäste behandelt. Kann ich euch etwas anbieten? Whiskey, Vodka, Jet, Mentats?“ Hancock fing Caits Blick auf. „Ah hier haben wir eine Kennerin. Leonard, bring der Lady doch ein paar Mentats und ein bisschen Jet. Und die Kleine hier… Georgia, richtig? Nun ich glaube du bist eher in dem Alter für eine Nuka Cola.“ Der Bürgermeister von Goodneighbor lachte rau. Georgia begnügte sich mit einem finsteren Blick. „Ein Vault-Mädchen und ein Ödland-Junkie verwandeln die Combat Zone in Schutt und Asche und das alles unter Zuhilfenahme eines Supermutanten. Na wenn das nicht in die Annalen des Ödlands eingeht weiß ich es auch nicht. Ganz unter uns…“ Er zwinkerte den beiden verschwörerisch zu. „… Ich konnte Tommy noch nie leiden.“ Hancocks kleine Ansprache wurde unterbrochen durch den Guhl der offenbar Leonard hieß. Er stellte Cola und Chems auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch vor Cait und Georgia ab. Cait fackelte nicht lange und griff nach den Chems was Hancock mit einem amüsierten Blick quittierte. Georgia hingegen rührte nichts an. Stattdessen holte sie eine Zigarette hervor. Cait reichte ihr das Feuerzeug und das Mädchen fuhr fort den Guhl mit dem Dreispitz mit ausruckslosem Gesicht zu betrachten. Hancock grinste: „Du bist also die Harte von euch beiden?“ Georgia hatte keine Ahnung ob er damit richtig lag, aber insgeheim machte sie sich fast in die Hose. Der Kampf mit dem Supermutanten und der Ausbruch aus der Combat Zone hatte sie in einem Zustand ausgefochten, den man wohl als Blutrausch bezeichnen könnte, aber hier zu sitzen und ein Gespräch mit Erwachsenen zu führen auf eine diplomatische Art und Weise erschien dem 17 Jahre alten Mädchen ungleich schwieriger durchzustehen, denn schließlich konnte sie dazu nicht auf ihr neuentdecktes, gewalttätiges Talent zurückgreifen. Und selbst wenn sie sich auf einen Kampf einließe: Sie war müde und erschöpft und es richteten sich mindestens 4 Gewehrläufe auf sie. Hancock ließ sich auf der Couch gegenüber nieder und griff nach einem Glas und einer Flasche Whiskey. „Also das Problem ist folgendes meine Damen: Schon die alten Römer wussten, dass man eine Zivilisation nur mit Hilfe von Brot und Spielen aufrechterhalten kann. Und auch wenn mein finsteres Guhlherz gelegentlich einen Funken Trauer verspürt angesichts der dramatischen Schicksale, die in der Combat Zone ihr Ende gefunden haben, komme ich nicht umhin festzustellen, dass ihr mich in Schwierigkeiten bringt.“ Georgia unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Der Guhl hatte nicht nur ein Hang zum Drama, er hörte sich auch noch selbst gern reden. „Jedenfalls dürfte euch aufgefallen sein, dass Goodneighbor ein Zufluchtsort für jene ist, die nicht unbedingt in der Mitte der Gesellschaft stehen. Das hier ist nicht die Perle des Commonwealth und so sehr ich meine Untertanen schätze und liebe muss ich leider eingestehen, dass ein bisschen Blut am Samstagabend die Moral in der Stadt aufrecht erhält.“ Georgia verzog das Gesicht. _Pah! Blut, Leid, Ärsche und Titten._ Wie das Wörtchen „Moral“ da rein passte stand wirklich auf einem anderen Blatt.

Georgia schnippte die Asche ihrer Zigarette in den großen Kristallaschenbecher in der Mitte des Tischs. Bevor der Guhl weitere Reden schwingen konnte legte sie zusätzlich die erbeuteten 30 Kronkorken auf den Tisch. „Das ist alles was wir haben.“ Der Guhl grinste amüsiert. „Kleines das sind 30 Kronkorken. Du bist noch nicht lange im Commonwealth unterwegs oder? Dafür würde ich morgens nicht mal aufstehen. Aber keine Angst: Ich bin ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch. Naja so was Ähnliches.“ Hancock legte eine kurze Pause ein und musterte Georgia. „Der andere Vault-Bewohner… Der große Soldat… Er ist dein Vater oder?“ Georgia hustete ein wenig Rauch aus. „Das interpretiere ich als ein Ja.“ Hancock räusperte sich und zündete ebenfalls eine Zigarette an. „Ihr habt den gleichen unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Und ich nehme an du bist mindestens genauso starrköpfig. Lass mich raten: Du hast eine Mission und suchst den kleinen… wie hieß er noch? Shaun?“ „Shaun lebt!?“  „Dein Vater ist auf der Suche nach ihm hier durchgekommen. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, wenn ich sage, dass es mich wundert, dass Nate nie erwähnt hat, dass er eine Tochter hat. Noch dazu, dass sie offenbar eine begnadete und blutrünstige Kämpferin ist. Ich habe viel von dir gehört. Und von deinem Talent. Ich weiß welche Ausbildung Tommys Mädchen durchlaufen. In so kurzer Zeit zieht er allenfalls mittelmäßige Kämpferinnen heran. Es heißt, deine Wut steht der eines Supermutanten in nichts nach.“

Georgia wusste nicht was sie angesichts dieser Informationen sagen sollte und beschränkte sich darauf weiter zwischen dem Rauch ihrer Zigarette hervor zu starren. Cait, inzwischen in einem Nebel aus Mentats und Jet mischte sich nun in das Gespräch ein: „Ich wusste nicht das Miss Perfect hier Angehörige hat. Und ich habe auch keine Ahnung was ihr Ziel ist. Ich habe mit der ganzen Scheiße eigentlich gar nichts zu tun. Was hältst du davon, wenn ihr euer kleines Problem unter euch ausmacht und ich sehe einfach zu, dass ich verschwinde?!“ „Dein Ernst jetzt!?“ Georgia konnte es nicht fassen. Vor wenigen Stunden noch hatte Cait, mehr oder weniger, ihre Freundschaft offeriert und jetzt wo sie ihren Turkey und ihren Adrenalinspiegel unter Kontrolle hatte, wollte diese unmögliche Frau Georgia gleich wieder im Regen stehen lassen. Cait setzte an noch etwas zu sagen, aber Hancock unterbrach sie sofort. Er entschied, dass er sich lieber morgen mit der Lösung des Problems befassen mochte und dem Mädchen aus Vault 111 ein bisschen Zeit geben würde, damit sie sich überlegen kann eventuell ein wenig kommunikativer zu agieren. „Meine Männer bringen euch ins Hotel Rexford. Selbstverständlich bei freier Kost und Logis. Heute seid ihr meine Gäste. Morgen sehen wir weiter. Und versucht bitte nicht euch aus dem Staub zu machen. Ich würde es merken und das würde hässlich werden. Für uns alle.“

~~~

Georgia hatte darauf verzichtet Cait zur Rede zu stellen und war auch schlicht zu erschöpft gewesen um sich mit ihrer Loyalität, um die es scheinbar nicht allzu gut bestellt war, zu befassen. Kaum im Hotel Rexford angekommen hatte Georgia, nach kurzem Umweg über eine heiße Dusche – Ja dank großem Generator gab es sogar warmes Wasser im Rexford. –, ihren direkten Weg ins Bett gefunden. Das kleine Zimmer war um ein vielfaches komfortabler als ihre Pritsche in der Combat Zone und auch wenn sie zunächst irritiert war, dass man Cait und ihr jeweils ein eigenes Zimmer zugewiesen hatte, war sie doch froh nach all den Wochen einfach mal für sich allein zu sein.

Georgia hatte ungefähr 14 Stunden durchgeschlafen und der folgende Abend verlief recht ereignislos. Man brachte ihr Essen aufs Zimmer und Georgia genoss ein weiteres Mal die heiße Dusche. Nachdem ihr klar wurde, dass sich an diesem Abend nichts weiter tun würde trotz der Ankündigung des Guhls, dass er sich etwas überlegen wollte, wusch sie ihre Klamotten ebenfalls mit Hilfe des heißen Wassers in dem kleinen Badezimmer, dass zu ihrem Schlafzimmer gehörte und hängte Hose, Shirt und Unterwäsche über den Rand der Badewanne und den einzelnen Stuhl neben ihrem Bett zum Trocknen auf. Sie störte sich zunächst nur minimal daran, dass sie offenbar in gewisser Weise eine Gefangene zu sein schien. Sie war noch immer zu müde und abgekämpft und entschied, es sei vermutlich das Cleverste eine weitere Nacht zu schlafen, eine weitere Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen und dann in trockener und sauberer Kleidung ihren Problemen gegenüber zu treten. Außerdem hatte man ihr ihre Waffen nicht abgenommen. Also hatte sie sich in die graue, alte und abgegriffene, aber sehr saubere Hoteldecke eingewickelt und weitere 10 Stunden geschlafen.

~~~

Montagvormittag. Ungefähr 11 Uhr. Draußen schien die Sonne. In der Ferne schimpften ein paar Raben. Georgia prüfte ihre Kleidung. Alles fast trocken. Sie legte die Sachen locker über den Stuhl und schob ihn in das helle Viereck, dass die Sonne auf den Boden des Hotelzimmers zeichnete. Während die letzte Feuchtigkeit aus den Sachen evaporierte verschaffte das Mädchen sich einen Überblick über ihre Habe. Nicht, dass das lange gedauert hätte. Viel hatte sie nicht, aber zumindest war sie bewaffnet bis an die Zähne: Nur eine Unterhose, aber dafür die 10mm Smith & Wesson mit Schalldämpfer, der Colt Python, das Bowiemesser und ein robust aussehendes Sturmgewehr, was vermutlich eine modifizierte AK war. Auch die Menge an Munition war befriedigend. Georgia lachte innerlich darüber wie erleichtert sie war, dass sie ihre 30 Kronkorken also vielleicht wirklich für einen Satz Unterwäsche ausgeben konnte. Dazu noch der Lederbeutel ihres Großvaters und die drei Schachteln Zigaretten. Kein Feuerzeug. Das Medaillon war noch da.

Ihre Klamotten waren inzwischen trocken. Georgia schlüpfte in die olivgrüne Khakihose und das dunkle Shirt. Das Messer steckte sie in die Scheide an ihrem eigenen Gürtel. Den Colt und den Munitionsbeutel hatte Sie immer noch an Clays dickem Ledergürtel. Diesen schlang sie zusätzlich um. Ein bisschen lockerer als dein eigenen. Das Messer hing nun links an ihrer Hüfte und der Colt rechts. Dann legte sie das Schulterholster um und verstaute darin die 10 mm Pistole samt Magazinen. Die Knieschoner und die ledernen Unterarmschienen legte sie an. Die Schulterstücke würde sie versuchen einzutauschen. Sie passten ohnehin nicht ordentlich. Den Beutel mit den 30 Kronkorken befestigte sie neben dem Munitionsbeutel an Clays Gürtel. Den Tabakbeutel verstaute sie in der Tasche links an ihrem Oberschenkel, die Zigaretten auf der anderen Seite. Die Magazine für das Sturmgewehr packte sie in Ermangelung von Alternativen in die Gesäßtaschen und hing sich das Sturmgewehr um. Zu guter Letzt legte sie ihren Pip-Boy um.

Das Haar flocht sie in einen lockeren Seitenzopf. Der Pony sah in wenig wüst aus. Nach Monaten in der Postapokalypse hatte sie noch keinen Fön ausmachen können und für Conditioner würde sie eventuell auch freiwillig auf Ersatzunterhosen verzichten. Sie grinste schief und ging zur Zimmertür um dagegen zu hämmern. Just in dieser Sekunde flog ebendiese auf, so dass Georgia vor Schreck fast auf dem Hintern gelandet wäre. „Wo willst du hin!?“

Die Frau in der Tür war definitiv eine Kriegerin: Halb rasierter Schädel, der Rest flammend rotes Haar.  Der Körper gepanzert in einer von Metall dominierten Rüstung, der Blick fest und hart. Die Sommersprossen hätten süß sein können, aber der stechende Blick der Frau Anfang dreißig erstickte derartige Eindrücke im Keim. Georgia räusperte sich: „Ehm tja. Ich nehme an, dass du mir das jetzt sagen wirst.“ Georgia versuchte sich an einem netten Lächeln, dass aber eher an einen Haifisch mit Zahnweh erinnerte. Die Frau verdrehte die Augen und deutete mit dem Kopf nach draußen. „Folg mir einfach und keine Sperenzchen.“

~~~

Zurück in Hancocks Domizil durfte Georgia dann feststellen, dass Andere bereits über ihren weiteren Verbleib verhandelt hatten. Wobei diese anderen vermutlich eher auf den eigenen glücklichen Verbleib aus waren. Jedenfalls lungerte Cait reichlich high auf Hancocks Couch rum und zwar auf eine Art, die vermuten ließ, dass Georgia die einzige war, die die letzten 36 Stunden brav im Hotel Rexford gesessen hat. Hancock hatte die Beine auf der anderen Couch langgemacht. Georgia mutmaßte, dass er ebenfalls high war. Die Frau mit den roten Haaren nahm neben Cait Platz, welche selbstzufrieden vor sich hinlächelte. Georgia blieb stehen. „Liebes sei so gut und mach es dir bequem.“ Hancock deutete auf den freien Platz neben sich und schwang die Beine auf den Boden. Georgia zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch, aber setzte sich. „Wie ich meine geschätzte Freundin kenne, hat sie sich nicht vorgestellt, aber Fahrenheit ist mein bester Mann…“ Hancock kicherte ein wenig albern und fuhr fort: „Sie und ich und deine Freundin Cait haben eine wirklich tolle Lösung für unser kleines Problem gefunden. 

~~~

Die Lösung für das Problem bestand darin, dass Georgia als Ein-Mann-Selbstmordkommando ein Nest Raider ausheben sollte, dass Goodneighbor schon länger Schwierigkeiten machte. Sozusagen als Wiedergutmachung. Die beiden Frauen hatten ein Problem mitgebracht und Georgia sollte dafür ein anderes lösen. Wie Cait es geschafft hatte den Guhl davon zu überzeugen, dass Georgia das Problem allein zu lösen hatte war Georgia nicht klar, aber darauf wollte sie es auch keinesfalls beruhen lassen. Also hatte sie Hancock erklärt, dass die gute Cait wohl mitmüsste, wenn er verhindern wollte Goodneighbor weitere Probleme aufzuhalsen. Der Guhl war zwar mehr amüsiert über die Drohungen des starrköpfigen Teenagers, aber das Mädchen gefiel ihm: Die hatte richtig Eier. Und Cait? Nun sie hatte ihm diverse Dienste angeboten: Als Drogenkurier oder Leibwächter. Aber Hancock konnte eigentlich auch Verzichten auf Personal, dass einen derartigen Verbrauch an Drogen hatte wie die Kämpferin. Es war schwierig genug seinen eigenen Verbrauch zu organisieren. Folglich gab er Georgias Forderungen nach. Da aber weder Georgia noch Hancock dem Junkie trauten einigte man sich darauf, dass zusätzlich Fahrenheit mit ein paar Männern die Frauen bis kurz vor das Ziel begleiten würden.

~~~

„Weißt du Miss Perfect, dass du mir langsam richtig auf den Zeiger gehst?“ Cait spuckte aus. „Ich dachte wir wären jetzt die besten Freundinnen.“ entgegnete Georgia mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Cait lachte humorlos: „Ich habe dir bei deiner kleinen Flucht geholfen. Und jetzt dankst du mir mit dem nächsten Himmelfahrtskommando.“ Das Vault-Mädchen hob eine Augenbraue. „Zunächst einmal habe ICH dir bei der Flucht geholfen. Und darüber hinaus hast DU dir dieses Himmelfahrtskommando ausgedacht. Ich würde einfach mal behaupten du schuldest mir was.“ Der Junkie schnaubte und rollte mit den Augen. „Was haltet ihr davon weniger zu plappern und einen Schritt schneller zu gehen?“ Fahrenheit blökte die zwei von hinten an. Die Männer des Bürgermeisters lachten rau. Cait und Georgia drehten sich beide zu der Gruppe um und streckten den jeweils rechten Mittelfinger in deren Richtung. Diesmal schnaubte Georgia.

Während sie weitergingen dachte Georgia an ihre Freundin Karen. Wie sie ihr fehlte. Das ältere Mädchen war immer jemand gewesen zu dem sie aufschauen konnte. Sie war klug gewesen und richtig cool. Sie hatte Georgia einiges beigebracht. Und das beschränkte sich nicht nur auf das Biertrinken und Zigarettenrauchen. Karen hatte das jüngere Mädchen an die Hand genommen. Hatte ihr alles über Jungs erklärt. Ihr Klamotten geliehen und gezeigt, wie man sich richtig schminkt. Ihr beigebracht, wie man seine Eltern ordentlich beflunkert. Und die unzähligen Nachmittage mit ihr und Sasha waren voll von Gesprächen über den Sinn des Lebens und das Universum gewesen. Karen war nicht nur ihre beste Freundin gewesen, sondern auch ein wenig ein Mutterersatz. Sie hatte immer für alles eine Lösung parat und auch wenn die Welt jetzt eine Andere war und die Probleme von damals lächerlich erschienen im sanften Leuchten der Strahlung der Gegenwart, so war sich Georgia doch sicher, dass Karen auch in dieser Welt alles im Griff gehabt hätte.

Georgia fröstelte im wechselhaften Aprilwetter und rieb sich die Oberarme. Eins stand fest: Wenn das hier gut ginge, würde sie sich endlich um Ersatzunterwäsche und einen Pullover kümmern. Der Deal war zwar, dass die gesamte Beute aus dieser Aktion an Hancock und seine Leute gehen sollte, aber es würde sicher niemandem auffallen, wenn ein paar Kronkorken in ihre eigene Tasche wandern würden.

„Da vorne ist es! Ab jetzt bleibt ihr besser in Deckung. Wir warten hier. Lasst euch nicht zu viel Zeit. Und keinen Scheiß!“ Fahrenheit und ihre Männer blieben abrupt stehen. „Ja Mutti!“ gab Cait genervt zurück. Dann wandte sie sich an Georgia: „Du gehst vor. Ich gebe dir Rückendeckung.“ Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn, aber ging ohne Widerspruch voraus. Dabei duckte sie sich möglichst im Schatten der umliegenden Gebäude. Immer ein Ohr auf das Innere jener Gebäude gerichtet. Sie war zwar noch nicht lange in der verdammten Postapokalypse unterwegs, aber auf ihrem Weg von Sanctuary nach Boston hatte sie bereits auf die harte Tour gelernt, dass quasi hinter jedem verschissenen Stein Ärger lauerte. Also Ohren gespitzt, aber die Augen aufs Ziel.

Etwa 100 m vor der provisorischen Mauer aus Schrott blieb Georgia hinter einem alten Laster geduckt stehen. Cait schloss schnell auf und hockte sich neben das Mädchen. Georgia blinzelte durch die zerstörten Fenster des LKWs zu der Mauer hinüber auf der zwei ziemlich abgerissen aussehende Raider standen und die Umgebung im Auge behielten. Frontal durch das Tor würden sie nicht reinkommen. Und wer weiß was hinter der Mauer auf sie wartete. Hancock konnte ihnen keine brauchbaren Angaben machen. Verständlich, wenn man bedachte, dass bisher niemand das Raider-Lager von innen gesehen hat und danach lebend wieder herausgekommen war. Die Frauen wussten nur, dass es viele Raider waren. Aggressive Raider. Schwer bewaffnete Raider. Eventuell sogar mit Raketenwerfer. _Zauberhaft._ Georgia schaute sich weiter um. Das Gebäude in dem die Raider sich verschanzt hatten war irgendwann mal ein Wohnhaus gewesen. Vermutlich mit fünf oder sechs Stockwerken von denen aber nur noch zwei übrig waren. Der Zaun erstreckte sich über die gesamte Front des Gebäudes. Auf der rechten Seite von Georgias Position aus gesehen machte der Zaun eine Kurve, weiter an der Seite des Gebäudes entlang. Georgia vermutete, dass die Raider das gesamte Gelände um das Gebäude herum gesichert hatten. Auf der linken Seite jedoch machte der Zaun zwar ebenfalls einen Knick, endete aber an der Wand des Gebäudes, da sich direkt daneben ein weiteres Wohnhaus befand. Dieses verfügte noch über fünf Stockwerke, war aber völlig ausgebrannt.

„Okay entweder sind diese Raider so dumm wie gefährlich oder das ist eine dicke fette Falle.“ Georgia flüsterte. Cait bedachte das Mädchen mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Miss Perfect hat aufmerksam den Reiseführer fürs Commonwealth gelesen.“ Georgia merkte, wie sie wütend wurde: „Hast du vielleicht eine bessere Idee oder irgendeine postapokalyptische Raiderweisheit für mich?“ Cait schnaubte. Georgia fuhr fort: „Das fasse ich als NEIN auf. Ich schlage also vor, dass wir uns das Gebäude näher ansehen und versuchen dabei nicht in irgendeine Falle zu tappen.“

Das Vault-Mädchen scherte nach links aus und drückte sich durch die Schatten der umliegenden Gebäude. Dabei zog sie die 10 mm mit dem Schalldämpfer. Einige Meter vor dem Zaun blieb sie wieder stehen und duckte sich hinter einem Müllcontainer. Die Raider hatten Scheinwerfer installiert. Über die T-Kreuzung würden sie kaum ungesehen hinüberkommen. Vor allem nicht am helllichten Tag. Georgia wandte sich zu dem Gebäude in ihrem Rücken. Die Türen waren zugenagelt. Die Fenster ebenfalls. „Die Raider sind offenbar nicht dumm. Die Gebäude in unmittelbarer Nähe sind verbarrikadiert.  Also ich würde ein Stück zurückgehen und versuchen einen Weg hinter diese Gebäude zu finden. Aber ich bin nur ein dummer Junkie.“ Cait zuckte mit den Schultern. Georgia stimmte zu und die zwei gingen ein paar Gebäude zurück.

Nachdem sie ein Gebäude gefunden hatten, dessen Türe nicht vernagelt war und sie sich durch Schutt und Unrat gekämpft hatten, befanden sie sich in einer Art Hinterhof. Durch diesen bewegten sie sich wieder in Richtung des Raidernests. Am Ende des Hofes standen sie auf der Rückseite eines Gebäudes, welches gegenüber jenem liegen müsste, durch welches sie sich Zugang verschaffen wollten. Auch hier waren die Fenster wieder vernagelt. Georgia und Cait sahen sich um und einigten sich darauf vorsichtig die Bretter an einem der Fenster zu lösen. Georgia steckte die Pistole weg und machte sich daran die Nägel mit Hilfe ihres Messers zu lösen, während Cait vorsichtig an den Brettern ruckte um sie weiter zu lockern. Obwohl die beiden Frauen vorsichtig waren zerbrach eines der morschen Bretter mit einem deutlichen Krachen. Sowohl Georgia als auch Cait zuckten zusammen, verharrten in ihren Bewegungen und lauschten in das Gebäude hinein. Gerade als sie aufatmen wollten ertönte hinter ihnen im Innenhof ein Geräusch. Kaum hatten sie sich umgedreht sahen sie sich auch schon konfrontiert mit zwei wilden Guhlen. Noch bevor Georgia und Cait reagieren konnten stieß eines der Viecher ein Kreischen aus und die Guhle stürzten sich auf die Frauen. Geschult durch ihre Erfahrungen aus der Combat Zone war es für Georgia ein Leichtes dem Guhl, der sich auf sie stürzte ein rasches Ende mit ihrem Messer zuteilwerden zu lassen. Und auch Cait entledigte sich schnell ihres Gegners indem sie ihm den Schädel mit dem Griff ihrer Schrotflinte zertrümmerte. „Wichser!“ Cait spuckte aus. „Psst.“ Georgia deutete auf das Gebäude an dessen Fenster sie hantiert hatten. Aus dem Inneren drangen Stimmen: „Scheiße ich bin sicher was gehört zu haben! Diesmal ist es sicher nicht das Jet.“ „Das Fenster da vorne! Die Bretter sind beschädigt.“ Cait deutete auf einen weiteren Müllcontainer. Georgia und sie schafften es gerade so eben hinter dem Container in Deckung zu gehen bevor das erste Gesicht im Fenster erschien. Die toten Guhle lagen natürlich wie auf dem Präsentierteller in der Sonne. Eine weitere Stimme, diesmal weiblich, es waren also mindestens drei Raider: „Was siehst du Slack?!“ Slack, soweit Georgia erkennen konnte, ein Glatzkopf mit nur einem Auge, antwortete: „Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Da liegen zwei frische aber tote Guhle.“ „Scheiße.“ ertönte die andere Männerstimme aus dem Hintergrund. Der Typ der Slack heißt verschwand vom Fenster. Aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes ertönten wieder Schritte. Georgia deutete auf eine rostige Stahltür weiter rechts am Gebäude. Die beiden Frauen sprinteten so leise wie möglich zu dieser Tür und postierten sich rechts und links davon. Wenige Sekunden später ging diese auch schon auf. Als erstes trat eine Frau heraus. Direkt gefolgt von dem Typen der Slack hieß. Georgia packte die Raiderin an ihren langen, fettigen Haaren und nahm sie in den Schwitzkasten. Cait schlug Slack mit der Schrotflinte direkt ins Gesicht und sprang den nachfolgenden Mann an, als Slack zur Seite gefallen war. Sie drosch auf ihn ein und nahm ihn ebenfalls in den Schwitzkasten. Die beiden rangelten und stürzten über den bewusstlosen Slack in den Innenhof. Cait griff nach ihrem Messer und rammte es dem Raiderjungen, er war kaum älter als Georgia, das Messer in den Hals.

„Cait! Hör auf!“ Verwirrt blickte Cait zu Georgia, die sich mit der Raiderin abmühte die jetzt bockte wie ein wildes Tier. Auch sie war nicht viel älter als Georgia. Der einzige wirklich Erwachsene in dieser Runde schien Slack zu sein. „Was ist dein Problem Prinzessin? Willst du sie mit nach Hause nehmen und sie als Haustier halten!?“ Cait ging auf Georgia zu, zog deren schallgedämpfte Smith & Wesson aus ihrem Halfter und schoss Slack dreimal ins Gesicht bevor er zu sich kommen konnte. Georgia betrachtete Cait mit großen Augen während sie versuchte das Raidermädchen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Was ist los Miss Perfect? Tun sie dir leid? Im Ring hast du solche wie diese mit bloßen Händen zerfetzt.“ Das Vault-Mädchen schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Das war was Anderes.“ „Etwas Anderes? Willst du mich eigentlich verarschen?! Was dachtest du denn wie das hier läuft? Wir gehen da rein, bieten deren Anführer eine Zigarette an und reden beim Tee über deren Kapitulationsbedingungen???“ Cait wurde wütend und ging einen Schritt auf Georgia zu. Sie drückte Georgias Waffe an die Stirn des Raidermädchens. „Cait nein! Wir könnten sie doch noch befragen. Viellicht gibt es wirklich eine andere Lösung!“ „Bullshit. Die Kleine hier verrät dir gar nichts. Die ist bis in die Haarspitzen mit Jet vollgepumpt. Die beißt dir höchstens in deinen hübschen Arm und du stirbst an einer Infektion.“ Damit drückte die Kämpferin noch zweimal ab. _Plop. Plop._ „Nur eine kleine Junkieschlampe.“ Georgia lies den reglosen Körper fallen und griff nach ihrer Waffe die Cait ihr nun hinhielt. Das Mädchen steckte die Waffe weg. Cait hatte recht. Das Schlimme daran: Sie musste es am besten wissen. Schließlich war sie selber nicht mehr als ein Raiderjunkie. Trotzdem war es etwas Anderes jemanden im Blutrausch zu töten als so eiskalt und hinterrücks zu ermorden. Wenn sie „ausklinkte“ wie sie es inzwischen selbst nannte, war sie mehr Tier als Mensch. Da war kein Platz für moralische Fragen gewesen. Und danach hatte sie es einfach verdrängt. Tommy und seine Bande zu erschießen war auch was Anderes gewesen. Sie hatte sich dem Supermutanten gegenüber schuldig gefühlt. Auch wenn es ziemlich absurd war. Jetzt diese drei Raider hatten sie auch aus einer Notsituation heraus getötet. Naja Cait hatte sie getötet. Aber für diese Situation waren sie irgendwie ja auch selber verantwortlich. Und nun würden sie in ein Lager einsteigen und dort vermutlich auch eine Menge Leute umbringen. Anderseits hatten sie auch nicht wirklich eine Wahl gehabt. Aber die Raider hatten die Wahl gehabt Ärger mit Goodneighbor anzufangen. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Irgendwie mussten die ja auch überleben… Wie Georgia es drehte und wendete: Sie musste das Gefühl abschütteln und weitermachen. Das Leben in der Postapokalypse ist halt kein Ponyhof. In diesem Sinne sagte sie also zu Cait: „Ok. Aber verblas beim nächsten Mal nicht mehr Kugeln als nötig.“ Cait, die den inneren Kampf den Georgia ausgefochten hatte beobachtet hatte lachte nur kurz und hart.

~~~

Das Gebäude neben dem Raiderlager war tatsächlich eine einzige Falle gewesen. Neben etlichen Geräuschfallen gab es auch diverse Stolperdrähte welche mit Schussanlagen oder Granaten verbunden waren. Cait fand sich relativ gut zurecht. Aus dem was Georgia über die Kämpferin wusste hatte sie ja bereits geschlossen, dass diese selbst so eine Art Raiderin war und Cait hatte es nie verneint. Also war es kaum verwunderlich, dass sie die Tricks und Kniffe kannte. Jedenfalls war klar, dass das Vault-Mädchen jemanden wie Cait ihrer Mutter nicht als Freundin hätte vorstellen können. Karen war für Nora schon ein Ärgernis sondergleichen gewesen. Naja und Cait war auch eigentlich nicht Georgias Freundin, auch wenn der Junkie gerne mal was Anderes behauptet hatte, wenn es hilfreich erschien.

Schlussendlich erreichten Georgia und Cait den vierten Stock des ausgebrannten Wohnhauses und standen nur wenige Meter vor der Wand, welche an das Gebäude grenzte in dem sich die Raider verschanzt hatten. Die Wand war löchrig wie ein Schweizer Käse. Georgia wandte sich an ihre Begleitung: „Jetzt sind wir über ihnen. Wir müssen nur irgendwie da rein- beziehungsweise runterkommen. Hast du irgendeinen Vorschlag?“ Cait rollte mit den Augen: „Dein Ernst jetzt!? Miss Perfect fragt mich zur Abwechslung wie es weitergeht?“ Nun war es an dem Vault-Mädchen genervt mit den Augen zu rollen: „Wir sind im Begriff eine große Gruppe Raider anzugreifen und du scheinst dich ja ganz gut mit deren Lebensweisen auszukennen. Immerhin hast du uns sicher durch die Fallen gelotst. Es erschien mir logisch dich zu fragen, aber wenn du keine Antwort hast…“ Cait unterbrach Georgia: „Schon gut! Schon gut! Hör nur auf zu schwallen. Ist ja furchtbar.“ Georgia war erstaunt darüber, dass, egal was sie sagte, Cait immer extrem genervt von ihr zu sein schien. Ob das an ihrer Person lag oder an Caits Drogenkonsum konnte sie nicht sagen. Aber einmal mehr ärgerte sie sich darüber, dass Cait sich, obwohl sie die Ältere war, permanent wie ein bockiger Teenager benahm. Und noch mehr ärgerte sie sich, dass sie selbst trotzdem auf Cait angewiesen war oder zumindest mit Hilfe von deren Erfahrungswerten leichter ans Ziel kommen könnte. Wobei sie gerade nicht sagen konnte, ob die Option „mit Cait“ auf der Waage mehr Gewicht hätte als „ohne Cait“. Die Kämpferin hatte sich in Richtung des Lagers gewandt: „Ich würde sagen wir ziehen erst mal die Köpfe ein und checken die Lage. Wenn wir einfach drauf losmarschieren sehen Sie uns sofort. Und hier waren schon überall Fallen. Vermutlich gibt es auch ein Empfangskomitee.“

Cait hatte recht gehabt: Sie hatten sich auf den Bäuchen robbend zum Rand des Gebäudes vorgetastet und linsten nun vorsichtig durch eines der größeren Löcher in der Wand. Unter ihnen befand sich ein Haufen Schutt und ein paar Mauerreste sowie der Boden des zerstörten dritten Stockwerks des Raider-Lagers. Dazu kamen ungefähr 7 Raider, die Wahlweise durch den zerstörten dritten Stock patrouillierten oder zwischendurch zu Unterhaltungen in Grüppchen zusammenkamen. Verschiedene Schuttberge und Mauerreste machten das Terrain zusätzlich unübersichtlich, so dass nicht auszuschließen war, dass sich noch weitere Raider dort oben befanden. Über das Gebäude hinaus, sowie rechts und links konnte man stellenweise den Schrottzaun sehen, der ungefähr bis zur Hälfte des zweiten Stocks reichte. Dieser ebenfalls bemannt mit Raidern. Bis zum Hof zwischen Zaun und Gebäude konnten sie nicht sehen, aber man konnte davon ausgehen, dass sich dort und auch im Inneren des Gebäudes ebenfalls Raider aufhielten. Gegenüber am Ende des Gebäudes befand sich eine Art Plattform, die auf einem besonders großen Schutthaufen installiert war. Dort saß ein einzelner Raider unter einem alten Sonnenschirm mit Nuka-Cola-Print auf einem unbequem aussehenden Campingstuhl. Neben ihm auf dem Boden etwas, dass verdächtig nach Raketenwerfer aussah. Über der gesamten Szenerie hing ein beißender Qualm, der nach Holz, verbranntem Fleisch und Diesel stank. Georgia und Cait zogen sich zurück.

„Auch wenn ich richtig Laune hab für einen guten Kampf, schätze ich sieht das düster aus.“ Cait schüttelte den Kopf. Georgia gab ihr insgeheim Recht, aber zumindest für sie war die Sache non-optional. „Cait ich weiß das sieht schlecht aus, aber wir müssen es durchziehen! Außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass Fahrenheit sagt ‚Is ok. Wir gehen einfach nach Hause und Essen zusammen eine Pizza,‘.“ „Scheiß mal auf Fahrenheit. Wir machen uns einfach aus dem Staub. Die warten vor dem Gebäude auf uns. Wir gehen einfach zu Hintertür raus und gut ist.“ Das Vault-Mädchen schnaubte: „Auf keinen Fall! Ich muss zurück nach Goodneighbor. Ich muss MacCready finden und…“ „Jaja du hast eine Mission. Bla. Ganz wichtig. Blabla… Kleines ich sag dir mal was: In dieser Welt ist die einzige Mission zu Überleben. Das war ja ganz spaßig mit uns zweien, aber ich für meinen Teil hatte nicht vor heute draufzugehen für ein Ziel, dass ich nicht kenne und was mich nicht betrifft. Darüber hinaus gibt es doch nichts in dieser Welt wofür es sich zu sterben lohnt.“ „Wenn es nichts gibt wofür es sich lohnt zu sterben, dann gibt es auch nichts wofür es sich lohnt zu leben.“ Cait spucke aus: „Verschon mich bitte mit pathetischem Gequatsche. Scheiß auf dich. Scheiß auf Fahrenheit. Scheiß auf Hancock. Scheiß auf wasauchimmer du erreichen willst…“ Caits Tirade wurde jäh unterbrochen von dem Schrei eines Mädchens. Georgia und die Kämpferin krochen zurück zu der Stelle von der aus sie das Lager beobachtet hatten um zu beobachten, wie zwei Raider ein Mädchen, etwa in Georgias Alter, vor sich her auf den ehemaligen 3. Stock und nun das Dach des Gebäudes trieben.

„CORNELL! HAST DU DIE KLEINE SCHLAMPE IMMER NOCH NICHT IM GRIFF?“ brüllte einer der Raider direkt unterhalb von Cait und Georgia. Der Raider wandte sich an eine schmuddelige Frau mittleren Alters, die mit einer Flasche Wein in der einen und einer Impro-Pistole in der anderen Hand neben ihm stand: „Er hat das Mädel vor 6 Wochen von ihren Eltern gekauft und der Kleinen immer noch nicht beigebracht, dass all das Gebrüll und Geschrei nichts hilft.“ Die Frau lachte stumpfsinnig und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Weinflasche. Die Raider, einer mit dem Namen Cornell, kamen das Mädchen vor sich hertreibend, näher. „Scheiße Mann! Ich mag es wenn sie schreien und weinen.“ sagte Cornell. Sein Begleiter und die Frau lachten während dem Mädchen Tränen über das rote und geschwollene Gesicht liefen. „Kann sein, aber wenn sie nochmal versucht mir in den Schwanz zu beißen, dann schlag ich ihr die Zähne aus.“ „Alter, Pit sei mal nich so. Immerhin teilt dein Bruder mit dir.“ Cornells Begleiter trat daraufhin dem Mädchen in den Rücken, so dass es vor Cornell auf die Knie fiel. Georgia musterte das Mädchen. Sie war eventuell ein oder zwei Jahre älter als sie selbst. Achtzehn vielleicht. Sie hatte rotes kurzes Haar und unter den Dreckspuren in ihrem Gesicht konnte man Sommerspossen erkennen. Gerade als Georgia schlagartig klar wurde, an wen sie das Mädchen erinnerte bemerkte sie wie Cait neben ihr zitterte wie Espenlaub. Caits Augen aufgerissen und die Fingerknöchel weiß, so fest hielt sie ihre Schrotflinte. Georgia hatte gar nicht gemerkt wann die Waffe von Caits Rücken in deren Hände gewandert ist. Das Vault-Mädchen wandte sich kurz wieder der Szenerie zu, die sich unter ihr abspielte. Die Frau mit dem strähnigen Haar hatte sich, hinter das Mädchen gestellt und griff gerade nach dessen Oberteil und riss es unsanft herunter so dass das Mädchen nun barbusig vor Cornell kniete. Die Raiderin griff grob in das kurze Haar des Mädchens und zwang ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Mit der anderen Hand schlug sie dem Mädchen ein paar Mal rechts und links ins Gesicht. „Diesmal gibst du dir gefälligst ein bisschen mehr Mühe!“ Die Frau nuschelte und sprach als hätte sie einen Schwamm im Mund. Dann spuckte sie neben dem Mädchen aus und hielt ihr die Nase zu, so dass das Mädchen den Mund öffnen musste. Cornell nestelte derweil an seiner Hose herum.

„Fuck.“ Georgia wandte den Blick ab. Das konnte sie sich nicht ansehen. Dass das Leben kein Ponyhof mehr ist hatte sie ja schon festgestellt, aber ihr schien, es geht immer noch ein Tacken schlimmer. Ihr Blick fiel auf Cait. Diese zitterte inzwischen so sehr, dass man meinen konnte es im Boden zu spüren. Das Gesicht der Käfigkämpferin kreideweiß. Georgia schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. _Scheiße!_ Sie wollte nicht fliehen wie Cait vorgeschlagen hatte, sie wusste nicht wie sie es alleine durchziehen sollte beziehungsweise wie sie es zu zweit hätten durchziehen können und zu allem Überfluss war sie vollkommen überfordert mit der exemplarischen Darstellung menschlicher Abgründe, die unter ihr stattfand. _Als wäre es in der Combat Zone nicht schon schlimm genug vor sich gegangen._ Georgia hatte das Gefühl zu Eis zu erstarren. Mal wieder. Dann ein würgendes Geräusch von unten… Anschließend ein Kriegsschrei der durch Mark und Bein ging.

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke bis Georgia realisierte von wem der Schrei kam und wer nicht mehr neben ihr kauerte, sondern mit dem Gewehr in der Hand ein Stockwerk tiefer genau auf den Rücken von dem Kerl mir Namen Pit gesprungen ist. Völlig paralysiert beobachtete Georgia wie Cait dem Kerl mit dem Gewehrschaft den Schädel einschlug um dann direkt aus nächster Nähe der Raiderfrau mit der Schrotflinte ins Gesicht zu schießen. Blut und Hirnmasse spritzen auf Cat, auf das barbusige Mädchen was immer noch weinend auf dem Boden kniete und alle umstehenden Raider. Noch während Pit unter ihr zusammenbrach, bohrte Cait ihm ihr Knie ins Rückgrat, so dass sich zu dem Schädeltrauma des inzwischen mehr toten als lebendigen Raiders eine Fraktur der Wirbelsäule gesellte. Noch hatte niemand außerhalb des kleinen Bereichs unter Georgia registriert, dass hier ein ernstes Problem vorlag und noch befanden sich Cornell und sein Begleiter in einer Art Schockstarre. Georgia musste handeln und in Bewegung kommen, bevor es die anderen taten. Cait erschoss Cornells Begleiter und einige Raider in der Nähe begannen unruhig zu werden und kamen zwischen zerstörten Mauern und Schuttbergen näher. Ebenso regte sich der Typ mit dem Raketenwerfer unter seinem Sonnenschirm. Cait ging auf Cornell zu. Ihr Gesicht und Körper bereit jetzt von oben bis unten voller Blut. Cornell öffnete den Mund, aber Cait sprach zuerst: „Wenn ich etwas nicht leiden kann sind es Eltern, die ihre Kinder verkaufen. Und wenn ich etwas noch weniger leiden kann, dann widerliche Wichser wie dich.“ Cait richtete das Schrotgewehr direkt auf Cornells Gesicht.

Von rechts kamen inzwischen drei weitere Raider mit gezogenen Waffen. _Dreimal große Scheiße._ Georgia zog ihr Messer und tat es Cait gleich: Sie sprang inmitten der Neuankömmlinge herunter. Dem der ihr am nächsten war rammte Sie das Messer in den Bauch. Dem zweiten zog sie es durchs Gesicht. Für den dritten war sie allerdings nicht schnell genug: Er verpasste ihr einen Schlag mit dem Kolben seiner Pistole. Natürlich auf die Nase. _Wohin auch sonst!?_ Der scharfe Schmerz schoss direkt in Georgias Stirn und warmes Blut floss über ihren Mund ihren Hals hinunter. „Schwerer Fehler.“ Murmelte sie und ging auf den Raider los bevor er Gelegenheit hatte auf sie zu schießen. Mit der freien Hand griff Georgia nach der Pistole, so dass er nicht mehr zielen konnte. Mit dem Messer hackte sie nach seinem Gesicht und wich gleichzeitig der freien Hand des Raiders aus, die versuchte sie zu packen. Nach einigem Gerangel setzte Georgia der Sache ein Ende indem sie ihre Stirn auf seinen Nasenrücken krachen ließ. Es knackte und der Raider sackte zusammen. Neben ihr rappelte sich der mit dem von ihr zerschnittenen Gesicht auf und griff nach seiner Pistole. Mit zwei Schritten war Georgia bei ihm und schnitt ihm die Kehle durch. Danach drehte sie sich um zu Cait und Cornell. Beide standen sich immer noch regungslos gegenüber. Ein paar Meter in Richtung des anderen Endes des Gebäudes haben sich ein paar Raider zusammengerottet und positionierten sich hinter einem Schutthaufen. Noch ein Stück weiter belud der Typ unter dem Sonnenschirm den Raketenwerfer. Georgia nahm sich eine Sekunde Zeit darüber nachzudenken wieso der Raketenwerfer in drei Teufels Namen ungeladen neben dem Raider lag bevor sie reagierte: „Cait wir müssen hier weg!“ Die eingestürzten Mauern um sie herum würden verhindern, dass die Raider hinter dem Schutthaufen gut auf sie Zielen konnten aus der Entfernung, aber wenn der Typ ganz hinten erstmal seine Mordmaschine einsatzbereit gemacht hat, dann wäre es aus. „Nein Miss Perfect. Ich habe hier erst noch was zu erledigen.“ „Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit!“ Georgia blickte hektisch zu den Raidern mit den Impro-Gewehren, zu dem Raketenwerfer und wieder zu Cait. Cait wiederrum würdigte sie keines Blickes. Georgia fluchte und joggte hinter Cornell. Sie trat ihm in die Kniekehlen, so dass er, wie zuvor das Mädchen, nach vorn fiel. Dann packte sie in seine Haare und hielt ihm die Nase zu. Cornell öffnete, wie einige Minuten zuvor das Mädchen, dem Mund und Cait schob die Schrotflinte zwischen seine Zähne weiter in seinen Mund hinein bis er anfing zu würgen. Tränen liefen dem Raider über das Gesicht. Georgia ließ los, trat zur Seite und Cait schoss. Der Klumpen Abneigung und Unwohlsein in Georgias Magen löste sich und eine saure Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. Vor wenigen Minuten noch war sie schockiert gewesen über das barbarische Verhalten dieser Raider nur um dann festzustellen, dass sie ihrerseits ebenfalls in der Lage war sich derart niederes Verhalten zu eigen zu machen. In ihr kämpften Ekel, Wut, Panik und Schock miteinander während das Blut aus ihrer Nase und das Blut der toten Raider anfing auf ihrer Haut und ihrer Kleidung zu gerinnen und ein juckendes Gefühl in ihr auslösten. Einen Wimpernschlag bevor die ersten Kugeln um sie herum einschlugen und die Welt um Georgia sich in dunkles Rot tauchte hörte sie, wie Cait mit zitternder Stimme „Danke.“ sagte.

Cait griff nach dem Mädchen und zerrte es auf die Beine und Georgia griff nach der AK auf ihrem Rücken. Zu dritt rannten sie nach rechts in die Richtung aus der die drei Raider gekommen waren, welche Georgia zuvor erledigt hatte. „CAIT! ZUR TREPPE!“ Georgia deutete mit dem Lauf der Waffe auf ein Holzgeländer, dass aussah als gehörte es zu einer Treppe wie man sie in einer Maisonettewohnung finden würde. Von unten kamen Gebrüll und Schritte. Kurz darauf erschienen die Köpfe vierer weiterer Raider. Georgia erschoss sie ohne zu zögern mit dem Sturmgewehr. Die Raider die bereits auf dem Dach gewesen waren näherten sich weiterhin nicht. Die Kugeln gingen wirkungslos in den Boden oder an ihnen vorbei. Allerdings hatte sich der Raider unter dem Sonnenschirm nun aufgerichtet und den Raketenwerfer geschultert. Georgia beobachtete wie er durch das Visier schaute und die Waffe in ihre Richtung schwenkte. „Der wird damit doch nicht rumballern? Damit macht er ja das eigene Lager kaputt!?“ Georgia schüttelte den Kopf. Cait hingegen zerrte an dem apathischen Mädchen, eilte mit ihr die Treppe herunter und rief: „ER WIRD!“ Das zischende Geräusch der Raketenladung machte dem Mädchen aus Vault 111 ebenfalls Beine und sie folgte Cait mit einem Hechtsprung nach unten. Sie sprang quasi bäuchlings in eine Gruppe von Raidern, die sich von rechts und links kommend vor einem weiteren Treppenabsatz gesammelt hatten und nach unten hinter Cait und dem Mädchen her feuerten, die bereits auf dem Weg ins 1. OG waren. Über Georgia explodierte die Treppe und die Decke als die Rakete einschlug. Die Wucht schleuderte sie zusammen mit zwei Raidern ebenfalls in den ersten Stock.

Benommen rappelte Georgia sich auf. Die Treppe über ihr verschüttet. Die Raider unter ihr lädiert, aber sehr lebendig. Bevor sie zu sich kommen konnten, schnitt sie beiden die Kehle durch. Anschließend steckte sie das Messer weg um direkt in die großen, tränenden Augen von dem rothaarigen Mädchen zu blicken. Cait direkt daneben. Beide hatten sich hinter einem großen umgekippten Tisch in Deckung gebracht. Das Mädchen schaute Georgia an als sei sie das Monster und nicht die Raider. Georgia schaute sich um, entdeckte ihre AK, griff nach dem Gewehr und klopfte sich den Staub von den zerfetzten Klamotten. _So schnell von einer richtigen Hose zurück zu Shorts._ Cait riss das Mädchen wieder auf die Füße. Deren Handgelenk war inzwischen ganz rot und blau von Caits Griff. Das Mädchen schluchzte. _Offenbar hält die Kleine nicht nur die Raider und mich für Ungeheuer._ Dann lachte Georgia humorlos ob der Tatsache, dass sie ein mindestens 2 Jahre älteres Mädchen als „Kleine“ bezeichnete.

Links von den Dreien befand sich eine Tür. Abgeschlossen. Geradeaus ein Türsturz der in einen weiteren Raum führte. Von weiter weg kamen Stimmen. „Und nun Cait?“ „Woher soll ich das wissen?“ „Du hast uns hier hingebracht. Und zwar auf jede Art die mir einfällt.“ Cait schnaubte und deutete dann mit dem Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Ecke des Raumes. Dort stand eine dunkelgrüne Sprengstoffkiste. Georgia eilte hinüber und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie sich problemlos öffnen ließ. Die Kiste war bis zum Rand gefüllt mit Granaten und .38er Munition. Außerdem fand sie vier Stimpaks und, _Freude oh Freude_ , eine olivgrüne, kleine Umhängetasche und zwei Koppeltaschen für an einen Gürtel. Sie schnappte sich die Tasche und stopfte die beiden Koppeltaschen hinein. Dann steckte sie so viele Granaten ein wie in die Tasche gingen. Die Munition ließ sie liegen.

Die Stimmen und Schritte kamen näher. Georgia entsicherte eine Granate und warf sie durch den offenen Türsturz. Dem Geschrei nach zu urteilen, hatte sie die näher kommenden Raider erwischt. Anschließend warf sie zwei weitere Granaten aus dem Fenster zwischen den Schrottzaun und das Gebäude. Dabei fing sie sich fast eine Kugel von einem der Raider auf dem Schrottzaun ein. Zu guter Letzt schoss sie mit der AK auf das Schloss der linken Tür, welche sich dann öffnen ließ. Vorsichtig warf Georgia einen Blick in den dahinterliegenden Raum und bedeutete Cait und dem Mädchen ihr zu folgen. Die beiden passierten die geöffnete Tür als durch den Türsturz doch noch 5 Raider den Raum stürmten. Georgia schoss blindlings auf sie und warf eine Granate hinterher um dann Cait und dem Mädchen zu folgen. Blind warf sie weitere Granaten aus allen Fenstern an denen sie vorbei kamen in den Hof während hinter ihnen erneut Schritte und Geschrei näherkamen. Die Verzweiflung in Georgia begann zu wachsen. Sie warf eine Granate in Richtung der Verfolger und Cait, das Mädchen und sie hetzten weiter von Raum zu Raum im ersten Stock. Das Gebäude war zwar recht groß, aber irgendwann würden sie nicht mehr weiterkommen. Entweder weil der Weg versperrt war oder das Gebäude zu Ende. Ein Treppenhaus hatten sie bereits gequert, welches jedoch unpassierbar war.

Schließlich blieben sie in einem Raum stehen, der mal eine Küche gewesen sein muss. „So kommen wir nicht weiter.“ sagte Georgia atemlos an Cait gewandt. „Wir müssen irgendwie ins Erdgeschoß.“ Anstelle einer Antwort sprang Cait, das immer noch verstörte Mädchen hinter sich herzerrend hinter die Küchentheke und brüllte: „RUNTER! EIN SCHARFSCHÜTZE!“ Noch bevor Georgia reagieren konnte spürte sie einen beißenden Schmerz im rechten Oberschenkel wo die Kugel sie getroffen hatte. Sie ging zu Boden und schleppte sich ebenfalls hinter die Theke. „Fuck! Das tut weh. Dieser Penner!“ Georgia merkte wie erneut Wut in ihr hochkochte. Zeitgleich holten die letzten Verfolger sie ein. Cait erschoss einem nach dem anderen mit einer Impro-Pistole, die sie irgendwo aufgesammelt hatte. Diese Trottel traten zum Glück der drei Frauen saudämlich einer nach dem anderen durch die Tür und ließen sich abschießen wie Tontauben. Über ihren Köpfen schlug erneut eine Kugel von dem Scharfschützen ein. „Dem Loch in deinem Bein nach zu urteilen, ballert der Wichser mit Jagdmunition um sich.“ Georgia riss einen breiten Streifen von ihrem T-Shirt am um die Blutung zu verbinden. Der Schmerz loderte durch ihr ganzes Bein. Wieder murmelte sie Schimpfwörter vor sich her. Nachdem sie ihr Bein abgebunden hatte stellte sie die AK auf Einzelfeuer um. Cait war alarmiert: „Was hast du vor?! Du triffst den Pisser von hier aus nicht. Und schon gar nicht mit dem ollen Sturmgewehr.“ Georgia hörte gar nicht zu. Sie blickte sich hektisch um bis sie eine Spiegelscherbe auf dem Boden entdeckte.  Mit Hilfe der Scherbe machte sie den Schützen direkt gegenüber der Küchenzeile auf dem Schrottzaun aus. Dazwischen entdeckte sie außerdem, dass die Küche einen Balkon hatte an dem sich eine Feuerleiter befand. Mehr war nicht zu sehen, denn der Scharfschütze schoss ihr die Scherbe aus der Hand. Georgia wandte sich an Cait: „Haltet die Köpfe unten und nicht rühren, bis die Luft rein ist.“ Sie deutete auf einen alten Wischmop und sprach weiter: „Wenn ich ‚jetzt‘ sage, dann wedelst du mit dem Mop links neben der Küchenzeile herum.“ Cait nickte und ließ zum ersten Mal seit sie vom Dach geflohen sind das Handgelenk des rothaarigen Mädchens los. Georgia gab Cait ein paar Sekunden um sich bereit zu machen. Sie griff in ihre Umhängetasche und entsicherte erneut eine Granate. „JETZT!“

Cait wedelte mit dem Mop neben der Deckung und Georgia warf die Granate über die Küchentheke und den Balkon in den Innenhof. Während der Schütze sich entscheiden musste wo er hinzielt kroch Georgia ihrerseits blitzschnell zum rechten Ende der Küchenzeile und legte das Sturmgewehr an. Sie zielte hastig und ungenau und traf nicht mal ansatzweise. Der Schütze, der sich entschieden hatte auf den Mop zu schießen lud gerade nach und legte ebenfalls wieder an. Georgia zielte noch einmal und schoss erneut. Sie traf wieder nicht, aber erwischte diesmal den Scheinwerfer neben dem Schafschützen. Dieser wurde jedoch verletzt durch die Splitter des explodierten Scheinwerfers und ließ sein Gewehr fallen als er sich ins Gesicht griff. Georgia stellte auf Dauerfeuer und lief auf den Balkon hinaus. Näher heran, traf sie den Schützen. Als dieser von seinem Posten stürzte knickte Georgias rechtes Bein unter ihr weg. Sie prallte hart auf den Boden. Links von ihr hörte sie jemanden die Feuertreppe hochkommen. Bevor derjenige oben ankam trat Cait auf den Balkon und machte ihm den Gar mit ihrer Schrotflinte aus. „Du hast Glück, dass deine Granate die meisten Raider da unten erwischt hat. Wir stehen hier wie lebende Ziele. Wir müssen sofort von hier runter.“ Cait joggte zurück in die Küche und zerrte das Mädchen hinter der Theke hervor. Entgegen ihrem bisherigen Verhalten wehrte sie sich nun und fing an zu kreischen. Georgia beobachtete die Szenerie und hörte Cait fluchen. Sie versuchte sich aufzurappeln, doch ihr Bein gab immer wieder nach. Cait und das Mädchen gerieten in ein ernsthaftes Gerangel das damit endete, dass Cait dem Mädchen eine Ohrfeige verpasste. Anschließend folgte das Mädchen Cait auf den Balkon hinaus. Georgia und Cait blickten über den Hof. Von rechts kamen Schüsse, aber sehen konnten sie noch niemanden. Irgendetwas ging um die Ecke des Gebäudes vor. „Kannst du aufstehen?“ Cait beugte sich zu Georgia hinunter. Diese wollte gerade antworten als das Mädchen nach der Impro-Pistole in Caits Gürtel griff. „CAIT PASS AUF!“ Noch bevor eine der beiden reagieren konnte hatte das Mädchen die Pistole an die eigene Schläfe gesetzt und abgedrückt. Das Mädchen kippte zur Seite und blieb in der Tür liegen. Mit offenen Mündern starrten Georgia und Cait die Leiche an. Nach einer gefühlten halben Ewigkeit murmelte Cait: „Sie hats eigentlich richtiggemacht.“ Bevor Georgia was dazu sagen konnte verebbten die Schüsse von rechts und eine Gestallt in einem grellroten Mantel kam um die Ecke geschlendert. Die Gestalt winkte und rief: „Hallo Ladies!“

Hinter Hancock folgten Fahrenheit und einige weitere Männer aus Goodneighbor. Der Guhl mit dem Dreispitz erklomm die Feuerleiter und sprang auf den Balkon. „Meine Damen ich freue mich ihr Retter in der Not zu sein!“ Cait verschränkte die Arme und Georgia schnaubte. „Ich weiß, ich weiß… Es war nicht so galant euch die ganze Arbeit machen zu lassen. Aber ein guter Führer muss sich überlegen wessen Leben er riskiert um gegnerischen Boden zu erkunden. Und so hübsch ihr zwei Täubchen auch seid und so traurig ich über euer Ableben gewesen wäre: Im Grunde kennen wir uns kaum und die Gelegenheit war günstig.“ „Fick dich einfach Hancock!“ Georgia ächzte. „Na na. So ein hübsches Mädchen und so ein verdorbenes Mundwerk. Das macht mich schon ein bisschen an.“ Hancocks Blick fiel auf Georgias Wunde und dann auf das tote Mädchen in der Tür. „Wir können festhalten: Am Ende ist doch alles irgendwie noch gutgegangen. Aber das war kein Spaziergang meine Damen.“ Georgia lachte humorlos: „Nein. Das war eher ein Kobayashi-Maru.“ Hancock runzelte irritiert die Stirn: „Was auch immer. Ihr habt euch gut geschlagen und eure Fähigkeiten unter Beweis gestellt. Nebenbei habt ihr mir einen großen Gefallen getan. Also wie wäre es wenn wir jetzt nach Hause gehen und das Ganze ein bisschen feiern?“ _Nach Hause… Das soll wohl ein Witz sein._ Hancock reichte Jet und Cait griff beherzt zu. Georgia rollte die Augen und griff nach einem Stimpak aus ihrer Tasche. „Langweilerin.“ giggelte Hancock. „Na dann sehen wir mal zu, dass wir dich geflickt bekommen. Das Stimpak wird da wohl nicht dauerhaft helfen.“ Der Guhl schüttelt den Kopf und musterte die beiden blutverschmierten Frauen in ihren zerfetzten Klamotten. „Ihr seht aus wie die vier apokalyptischen Reiter, obwohl ihr nur zu zweit seid.“


End file.
